


Long Lost

by oneishaa97



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Aunt Izzy, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, First Love, Forgiveness, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, Knotting, Lost Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Reconciliation, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneishaa97/pseuds/oneishaa97
Summary: Magnus Bane, twenty five year old owner and founder of Omega Care™ who specialized in safe, affordable facilities for Omegas from all walks of life whom were still being treated unfairly by those of a higher status was abandoned by his mate when he was just seventeen years old. Unknown to his mate, Magnus had fallen pregnant. Impregnated by an Alpha of prestigious background, who later decided Magnus wasn't worth the risk, Magnus fled and returned to his hometown Jakarta, Indonesia to raise his children. Eight years later, his son Alex grew persistent and begged to learn more about his father. Magnus, not being able to deny his children anything, packed them up and traveled to New York where he would confront his ex-mate once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to my beta, Starry, for taking the time out to correct my mistakes.  
> Thank you. I appreciate you and hopefully, you all enjoy the first chapter a little better :)

“Magnus,” Dorothea Rollins was exasperated, scrubbing her palms against her face, not caring about her carefully applied makeup. “I love your whole  _ I'm an omega but I don't need an Alpha to complete me vibe _ . Trust me, I do, but it’s either you find your Alpha and let him be a father to his children or you find another Alpha. People are beginning to talk about the unmated founder of his own business, who built himself up from the bottom with no assistance at all. Your bravery is impeccable; however, every Omega needs an Alpha. You can’t be unmated and the children cannot be without their Alpha father. Parents at the school are beginning to talk and their bratty, undisciplined children are beginning to pick on Alex and Alie.”

 

Magnus Bane, was the twenty-five-year-old owner and founder of  **_Omega Care™_ ** which specialized in safe, affordable facilities for Omegas from all walks of life that were still being treated unfairly by those of a higher status. The idea struck Magnus when he was just twenty years old after his dear friend, Catarina Loss, had been raped and impregnated by a rogue Alpha, and was eventually asked to vacate her pack after she refused to have the child aborted. It was uncommon for an Omega to only produce one child as they often produced a litter—two to six babies all at once, but that’s what made Cat’s daughter all the more special.

 

She was unique.

 

Though little Madzie had been the light of their lives for the better part of four years, her mother Catarina still found it extremely difficult to leave her home after the sun had set and refused to let her daughter out of her sight for more than a few minutes, even with Magnus’ countless facilities created specifically for the protection of Omegas against Alphas and Betas alike; especially after Magnus’ own Alpha had terminated their relationship before Magnus was even aware of his pregnancy, which resulted in him travelling back to Indonesia, where he currently resided, to raise his twins. Dorothea, Magnus’ private secretary and very good friend, had the genius idea, which wasn't really genius if Magnus had any say in it, of Magnus finding an Alpha mate or have him at least try to reunite with his former high school sweetheart to build a life and eventually have an Alpha involved in his children’s lives. She thought it would give Catarina a bit of hope and would show her that not every Alpha was as disgusting and heartless as the one she had encountered nearly five years ago, which resulted in the birth of her daughter. Madzie, being just four, was already incredibly intelligent for her age. Alex and Alie took it upon themselves to teach her stuff normal four-year olds wouldn’t know so that she would be the sharpest tool in the box when the time came for her to attend school.

 

“Please Dorothea, I can already feel the headache coming on,” Magnus whined, massaging his temples with neatly painted maroon fingernails. “Besides she's already friends with Ragnor. She's fine. And about Alex and Alie, they are  _ fine _ .”

 

Magnus knew in his heart that his once friendly and incredibly fearless friend was not fine. She hid herself away in dresses that swept the floor and a house that was tucked farthest away from the road to ensure she didn't have any run-ins with other wolves. 

 

His children were growing so fast before his very eyes. They both had favoured their Alpha father more than Magnus thought they would, something Magnus had difficulty accepting when they were babies—small, pink and screaming their heads off, squirming on his chest seconds after being brought into the world. 

 

Alex was the splitting image of his father, with porcelain white skin, the brightest hazel eyes and unruly dark hair. He looked too much like Alec that it used to hurt to look at him when he was just a wee baby but he learned to love his son more than anything. Aliyah, Alex’s twin, looked more of a mix between himself and Alec—silky soft black hair, similar to Magnus’; bright hazel eyes and sun-kissed skin. Where Alex’s hair was naturally dishevelled, difficult to tame, much like Alec’s, Alie’s was silky smooth like Magnus’, which made hers manageable but sometimes also proved to be a difficult task when styling as her hair was so straight.

 

Magnus was just seventeen years old when he learned of his pregnancy. It should’ve been a joyful experience knowing that was carrying his Alpha’s litter but it wasn’t because Alec had broken up with him a week before Magnus learned of the babies dwelling in his stomach. Alexander was Magnus’ first ever boyfriend. He had migrated to America to live with his best friend's mother, who owned her own home in Brooklyn, New York, for the sole purpose of attending High School. Alec was the first Alpha he had ever met to not treat him lesser because of his status and Magnus fell hard and fast for the Alpha.

 

He had been halfway across the world from his ex-boyfriend and spent twenty-six hours in excruciating pain alone but seeing his children, seeing what he and Alec had created, gave him a sense of hope—a sense of belonging.

 

“She's not fine. You know that, Magnus. Please, if not for me then do it for Cat and Madz. Do it for those beautiful children of yours with bright hazel eyes and dimpled smiles.”

 

“Dot—”

 

“Selamat siang!” [Good morning]  

 

The brief moment of seriousness was shattered by a young child running and screaming in sheer delight. Alex moved like an octopus on an acid trip, his messy crown of black hair, much like his father’s, flopped over his eyes.

 

He plonked besides Magnus as he reached over, kissing his cheek noisily.

 

Magnus chuckled, eyes gleaming happily as the little boy squeezed himself beside him, smiling brightly up at him. His soccer ball tucked underneath his arm; his once white shirt was grassed stained and wrinkled but Alex was his and he was beautiful.

 

“You’re filthy.” Magnus teased playfully, brushing Alex’s wild curls from his eyes. Alex frowned, looking a tad offended at his father’s greeting but immediately brightened up, remembering the best news ever!

 

“Coach said I’ve gotten better and if I keep it up I can play with the bigger kids. Isn’t that awesome, Papa!”

 

Magnus sighed. He knew he would eventually have to let his children be children but he just couldn’t think of having them out of his sight for more than two seconds. Which is why, unbeknown to Alex, he had his faithful friend and his babies Godfather, Raphael Santiago, keep an extra close watch on the boy as he played.

 

“Good job, kid,” Dorothea smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. Alex beamed, obviously very proud of himself.

 

“That’s wonderful,  _ anak _ . Coach would have been insane not to. Where’s your sister?”

 

Alex’s eyebrows scrunched together as they often did when he was in very deep concentration. His expression cleared and a look of exasperation replaced his focused one which could only mean one thing.

 

“Reading.”

 

Magnus, Dot and Alex said simultaneously, grinning amongst themselves. Alie was quite the bookworm. She would read everything she could get her hands on, even collected newspaper clippings from decades ago as she studied them but much as his daughter loved reading, she loved fashion probably just as much, which delighted Magnus as Alex often didn’t care about his appearance. Her favourite American fashion designer was someone called Maia Roberts; a beautiful dark-skinned Goddess, who could turn even straw into Gold. She was a modern-day Rumpelstiltskin, or so the media referred to her, but she had quite the bite. She was known to not take anyone’s crap. The strong-willed Beta was a force to be reckoned with and his daughter was just as obsessed as the rest of the world. She didn’t know this yet, but Magnus had gotten them backstage  **VIP** tickets to her upcoming fashion show called  _ ‘Wolves Amongst Us’  _ because he felt a bit guilty for being so swamped in work for the past week or so. She would be so delighted, would probably shed a few tears but it was all worth it.

 

Magnus would move mountains for his children.

 

“She never does anything fun,” Alex complained, pouting slightly. Not only were Magnus’ twins fraternal but even their personalities were complete polar opposites. Alex enjoyed the outdoors but hated studying and anything school related, whereas Alie loved to study and learn new things but seemed allergic to the outside world. Apparently, books, food and Wi-Fi were all his daughter needed to keep herself happy and frankly Magnus was okay with that. She wasn’t hurting anyone by having her nose stuck in a book at every possible chance so it was alright with him.

 

“I have a surprise for her and I need your help with it. Think you can assist your old man,  _ anak _ ?”

 

Alex giggled happily, eyes crinkling. “You’re not old, Papa, but sure. What’d you get her?”

 

Magnus smirked as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out five tickets.

 

Alex straightened up in his seat, the ball falling from his hand.

 

“Papa, you didn’t!” He exclaimed loudly to which Magnus shushed him, reminding him to be quiet as they didn’t want Alie accidentally overhearing them and ruining her surprise.

 

Alex looked sheepish but lowered his voice to a whisper. “Maia Roberts tickets?”

 

Magnus nodded, his eyes gleaming brightly.

 

Alex and Dot exchanged happy smiles because they both knew how much Alie loved and idolized Maia Roberts. She wanted to be just like her when she got older and meeting her would just make her the happiest little pup ever.

 

Alex nodded. “Nicely done, Papa. She’ll throw a fit.”

 

Magnus chucked.

 

_ That was the plan. _

 

Dot had quickly excused herself, giving them the quiet time they needed as a family. Magnus smiled kindly at her and told her that it would do her well to take the day off as he was headed upstairs to speak to Alie.

 

Ever since Magnus’ business had gotten even bigger, he opted to transfer the guest room downstairs into a study for at-home activities. Dorothea would come over sometimes to assist but she worked with him full time at the office.

 

Dot nodded and bid the boys goodbye.

 

The exhibition was in two days, which gave Magnus had more than enough time to come up with living accommodations. It would be surreal going back to Brooklyn, New York after leaving it behind eight years ago but this was for Alie and it was the first time ever that Maia Roberts was doing a meet and greet before and after the exhibition. He had no intention of running into the beautiful Alpha that had stolen his heart all those years ago and impregnated him when they were just teenagers.

 

_ Your children cannot be without their Alpha father. _

 

Dot’s words from earlier thundered in his head. Deep down, he knew she was right as Alex and Alie—more Alex than Alie—were at the age where they often wondered why they only had one parent when every other pup had either mama and mommy, papa and daddy, or mommy and daddy. Magnus had tried to give them as little information as possible because if he slipped and mentioned their father’s name, his children would have found him in less than a second thanks to Google and literally every single magazine.

 

The Lightwoods were one of those prestigious families and had been for centuries both in and out of the Shifter world.

 

Alexander Lightwood was the heir and first-born Alpha to Robert and Maryse Lightwood, owners of numerous businesses, restaurants and literally everything in Brooklyn.

 

They dominated the world and everyone in it.

 

Robert Lightwood, Alec’s father, was a known racist and homophobe.

 

Robert had hated Magnus, not only because he wasn't white but because he was a  _ bisexual man _ ; sexually attracted to both men and women. Though Robert had mentioned both to Magnus’ face and behind his back that his race would not have mattered much if he at least had some wealth to his name. Magnus being the  _ poor boy _ , as Robert had so gracefully referred to him, from Indonesia with not nearly enough money to his name to be affiliated with the Lightwood name.

 

It was a disgrace to their precious family name and Robert made no effort to hide his disdain and disapproval of Magnus’ relationship with his eldest.

 

Robert believed that Magnus’ sexuality would've caused him to be unfaithful to his eldest boy, which was ironic considering the fact that he had been cheating on his wife, Alec’s mother, for eight years and even had a child with his mistress. No one outside of the Lightwood family was meant to know but Alec had told Magnus and in his naivety, Magnus believed that meant Alec truly cared for him.

 

Maryse Lightwood, born Maryse Trueblood, was a lovely woman despite her obvious wealth. She had always treated Magnus kindly and had encouraged him to not listen to Robert’s hateful comments. Alec had mentioned that Maryse had once been awful but the revelation of her husband’s infidelity had somehow brought out a kinder, gentler side of his mother that he hadn’t even known to exist.

 

“What about me, Papa? What are you getting me for my birthday?” Alex asked, widening his big hazel eyes, making them appear bigger somehow. His bottom lip jutted out making him all sorts of adorable.

 

Magnus chuckled and pulled him into his side. “Nice try, kid. Your birthday isn’t for another three months.”

 

Alex’s tiny hands wrapped around Magnus’ waist, a contented sigh escaping his lips as his father’s fingers massaged his scalp.

 

Magnus cherished moments like this; where he could just sit back and be his children’s father and their best friend.

 

The room was quiet save for Alex’s breathing, his body had slackened against his father and Magnus smiled blissfully at how his son had worked extremely hard at football and now was so exhausted he couldn’t even wait until they got home. Magnus threw his head back, his fingers stilled and he released a heavy breath.

 

“Papa?”

 

Magnus frowned, glancing down to find bright hazel eyes staring up at him.

 

“I thought you were asleep,  _ anak _ .” Alex shook his head no. “I was just resting my eyes,” he exclaimed, a smirk at his lips.

 

Magnus chuckled. He knew when he was being teased and, had it been anyone else, he would have shoved them out but this was his strong boy.

 

Alex’s smirk slipped from his face and he grew silent again.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I just… forget it. It’s dumb.”

 

Magnus frowned and gently peeled his son from his side. He placed his hands on the boy’s tiny shoulders and turned to face him.

 

“Your feelings are not dumb. You can talk to me or if you don’t want to tell me you can tell Alie. She swears she’s an excellent listener,” Magnus tried to joke but immediately stopped as he noticed his son’s eyes filling with tears.

 

“Why can’t I meet my dad?”

 

Magnus sighed. He wasn’t even shocked hearing his son ask about his father again. He regretted making his usually happy child cry. His lips curled in anger, not at Alex but at the way Alec had left them.

 

_ Would Alec even want to meet his children? _

_ What if he was already mated and had his own children? _

 

It wouldn’t be a surprise since it had been eight years but looking at his son’s tear stained cheek, he knew he at least had to try.

 

_ His children did need their father. _

 

“Is he a bad person?”

 

Magnus’ heart sank because the Alec he knew was the sweetest, kindest soul but after what he did to Magnus, throwing him under the bus like that, embarrassing him the way he did, Magnus didn’t know how to answer that question. He didn’t want to lie to his son but he also didn’t want to fill his head with half-truths.

 

“Quite a few years have passed,  _ anak _ . I can’t speak for now but when I had first met him he was wonderful. He was kind and brave, much like you, and his name is Alexander like yours. He liked to read and he loved his siblings very much. You and your sister have his eyes and you have his untameable black hair.”

 

Alex’s eyes widened, fascinated by the new information.

 

After two years of asking, he finally got his papa to talk about his father.

 

He was happy to learn that he was named after his father and suddenly, Alie’s obsession with books didn’t seem so lame after all because their father also liked to read.

 

“Did he love you?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I thought so.”

 

With his mind made up, he pulled Alex into his chest as the boy cried softly, happy to finally learn about his father. His fingers curling into Magnus’ maroon skin fitted shirt. Magnus carded his fingers through the boy’s hair until his crying subsided.

 

“He lives in New York or at least he did eight years ago. When we get there for Maia Roberts’ exhibition I’ll try to contact him or his sister, your aunt. Her name is Isabelle but everyone calls her Izzy so you’ll call her Aunt Izzy, okay? Don’t get your hopes up too much in case he isn’t around anymore.”

 

Alex’s eyes twinkled in disbelief.

 

_ Was he really going to meet his father? _

 

“Really, Papa?”

 

Magnus swallowed and nodded. “If it means that much to you, I will try my best to find him. He doesn’t know about you or your sister so it might be a bit overwhelming for him at first.”

 

Alex wrapped his tiny arms around his father, hugging him tightly and muttering his thanks repeatedly.

 

Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Magnus smiled. He wasn’t elated to meet Alexander Lightwood again but his children deserved a chance to at least know about their father and Alec deserved the chance to know his twins even if he already had other children.

 

Once upon a time, he had loved Alec more than anything so seeing him again, after all the years between them, was something Magnus had to force himself to come to terms with before they were expected to arrive in New York.

 

Alex untangled himself from his father, excitement rushing through his veins. He was finally allowed to meet his father. He knew papa said not to get his hopes up but he just couldn’t help it.

 

_ His Alpha father. _

 

He and Alie would finally meet him and then they could all finally be a family.

 

***

 

“Alexander! No running.”

 

Alex slowed down, grinning sheepishly at his father. "Sorry."

 

They finally emerged from Magnus’ study and, as predicted, Aliyah was nowhere to be found which only meant she was still holed up in her room reading. A flash of nervousness swam through him. He had been so excited to share the surprise with Alie before Alex had attacked him with questions of their father.

 

Unlike Alex, Alie had never asked about her Alpha father after their first enquiry. She understood that Magnus didn’t want to discuss him and eventually let the topic drop. She even scolded Alex for asking about him whenever they’d have dinner at night.

 

Magnus smiled sadly.

 

His daughter was already so careful of other people’s feelings. She didn’t want the people around her to be unhappy so she did her best to cheer them up.

 

_ So much like Alec. _

_ They both were. _

 

Magnus appreciated her protective nature but she was still just a child, his child, and he wanted her to have a stress-free childhood unlike the one both he and Alec had.

 

As he approached his daughter’s door, he heard quiet giggling from the other side of the door, which meant her brother found her and they were talking about God knows what.

 

Magnus pushed open the door to a sight that always made his heart stutter. Alie was sat on the edge of the bed, her waist-length hair braided into a fishtail, laughing at something her brother said. Alex lay on her bed besides her looking every ounce of unamused. Magnus chuckled, gaining the attention of his children. Alie jumped from the bed and leaped into his arms.

 

“Papa!”

 

Magnus lifted her off her feet and swung her around before placing her back down.

 

“Hey there, pretty girl. I have a surprise for you.”

 

Alie’s eyes widened comically, her lips stretched into a wide grin.

 

“What is it? Is it a pony? Harry Potter series, first edition? Is it—” A loud gasped erupted from her tiny lips as she stared at her father wide eyed. “Did you fly Maia Roberts down here? Oh my—”

 

“Settle down, princess. Let me show you. Put your tush on the bed.”

 

Alie nodded obediently and sat at the edge she had previously occupied. Alex sat up, smiling at his sister mischievously. She brushed stray strands of her hair from her eyes, feet shaking impatiently.

 

“Papa, c’mon!”

 

Magnus smirked down at her as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out five golden tickets.

 

“You, my dear, have  **VIP** tickets to the lovely Maia—”

 

Magnus hadn’t the chance to finish his announcement before a loud scream interrupted him. Alex winced but the smile never left his lips.

 

His sister was getting to meet Maia and he would get to meet their father.

 

It truly was the best day of his entire eight years.

 

Tears streamed down Alie’s face as she clutched the tickets to her chest.

 

“Papa, thank you! Oh my God. What will I wear? How will I do my hair? I have to wear something amazing so that Maia would want to take a picture with me. Maybe even feature me in her next exhibition. Papa, I’m going to be star!”

 

To her left, her brother clutched his stomach as he rolled over laughing at his sister’s dramatics.

 

She ignored him because clearly, he was just jealous that her papa loved her more.

 

_ Clearly _

 

* * *

 

Maia Roberts was one of the most successful fashion designer to ever grace the Earth; beautiful, smart, ridiculously talented but also a gigantic pain in the ass.

 

It was the morning of Maia’s exhibition and one of her most prized models had cancelled on her at the last minute as she was suddenly struck with the flu. Maia had almost flown off the handles but she took a few calming breaths and set out to find another model; some lovely male or female that would grovel at the chance to model for Maia Roberts. She didn’t have to look very long, not at all. Not when a very gorgeous, if she did say so herself, Alec Lightwood strutted into the building looking every piece of dominating Alpha that he was. She waved him over, her lips stretching into a wide grin to which Alec frowned at.

 

“Whatever it is you’re thinking, the answer to your question is no.”

 

Maia pouted. “Please.”

 

Alec shook his head, walking backwards, trying his best to get away from the Beta that didn’t understand how to take a hint.

 

“How much do I have to pay you? I’ll set you up with that cute Omega standing just a foot away from us.”

 

Thanks to said Omega’s wolf senses, he flushed hotly as he heard Maia’s words as clear as day.

 

Alec ignored the embarrassed look on the poor boy’s face and pulled his phone from his pocket, tapping on the screen until he found what he had been looking for.

 

“Call this number, ask for Raj. Tell him Alec Lightwood is calling to collect. He’ll model for you.”

 

Maia glared at the phone as if it had personally offended her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she waved his phone away. Alec frowned, clutching his phone to his chest.

 

“I just bought this. Careful now.”

 

Maia’s brown eyes disappeared into her head for a few seconds before she stared Alec down with one of her  _ you-better-do-what-I-said _ glare but Alec just huffed and walked away. Isabelle Lightwood, the most stubborn person to ever live was his sister and if he could handle her, he could handle the likes of Maia Roberts.

 

Maia ran behind him and tugged him back by the sleeve of his shirt.

 

“C’mon dude, this might be your chance for you to attract some pretty Omegas. God knows you ought to settle down and have a litter of your own. Your sex life, or lack thereof, bleeds into your attitude and let me tell you something, pal - it stinks!”

 

Alec sighed.

 

He wasn’t getting out of modelling. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with the woman, other times he loved her because she always knew what he was feeling. She may have been obnoxious with her constant pestering but he couldn’t deny that she hit the nail on the right head. He did need to settle down, have children maybe, but he didn’t want to settle with just anyone. He wanted an Omega willing to stick by him through thick and thin and for the past five years, he had no such luck finding an Omega that matched his criteria. Alec Lightwood was the eldest of the Lightwood clan. According to tradition, he should have already been married with at least two sets of litters but Alec Lightwood didn’t dwell on traditions. His father had threatened his first relationships nearly nine years ago with an Omega he had fallen hard for but Alec, being just seventeen years old at the time with no sort of income, had to abide by his father’s rules if he wanted to receive his education and live comfortably. But now Alec was twenty-six years old, without an Omega and children and without his father’s support. As his father wished, he had married an older Omega seven years ago; one who he was expected to fill with his pups to carry on the Lightwood name but Alec couldn’t. He refused to even touch the man he didn’t love, could never love and wanted nothing more to do with the arrangement. The Omega was nice enough but Alec just couldn’t…

 

That wasn’t where his heart was.

 

He had lost his heart years ago due to his own foolishness and he refused to make the same mistake a second time, so he mentioned to his father that he had wanted a divorce to which his father lost his head, yelling all sorts of homophobic slurs and just all-round degrading comments to his son. His mother, Maryse had enough and whisked Alec away from his father’s abuse. Four years later, he was the proud owner of Lightwood’s TechServ: an I.T. school he and his mother had started together after he was thrown out of the Lightwood mansion. To his surprise, Alec hadn’t even been sad to have his father be rid of his  _ ‘disgusting, gay child’ _ .

 

If anything, he felt free and finally able to do whatever his heart desired. He had tried to contact Magnus’ friends from High School immediately after his divorce but they either didn’t know where Magnus lived or just hated him for what he did to the Omega. Alec had lived with that regret for years and as much as he tried, he wasn’t able to forget Magnus and mate any other Omega. He wanted his Omega; the man that loved him heart and soul and whom he loved back.

“For fuck’s sake. Okay fine! Just this once.”

 

Maia squealed happily and jumped higher than was considered normal for a human. Alec glanced around quickly to ensure no one had seen Maia’s reckless display of her unusual abilities.

 

Maia grinned sheepishly, nodded and attempted to pull him into a hug, which Alec dodged easily.

 

“Alright, alright. Get out of my face and let my lovely makeup artist fix you.”

 

“Fix me?” Alec asked in mock offence. “I thought I was already gorgeous.”

 

Maia snickered and pushed him into the room where he would be surrounded by her very best and chuckled quietly to herself.

 

“And action!”

  
  


Two hours later, Alec was dressed in extremely fitted clothes, which made walking difficult and uncomfortable but the wide smile on his best friend's face was worth all the discomfort in the world. Maia had been chasing the dream since they had met in college five years ago and Alec was extremely proud of her for actually being able to make her childhood dream a reality.

 

“You look so handsome. The Omegas are wetting themselves as we speak.”

 

“Gross, Maia,” Isabelle Lightwood, fashionista and Maia’s right hand model, commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

 

Alec smiled at his sister and greeted her with a tight hug.

 

She giggled and squeezed him back.

 

“Looking good, bro.”

 

Alec nodded his thanks as they both walked onto the stage, eagerly waiting to finish their individual portions of the exhibition.

 

In the crowd, a small voice was easily distinguishable as it sounded like the child was using every ounce of her vocal cords to scream her delight as his sister modelled and owned the runway.

 

“Oh my God.  **QUEEN** !”

 

Isabelle noticed the little girl standing in the front row besides a man whose head was bent down, buried in his phone and winked at her, which only caused the child to scream louder, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Alec chuckled and prepared himself to walk out after his sister.

 

Seventeen year old Alec would have been terrified to do something like modelling but over the years, away from Robert Lightwood’s toxicity, Alec’s confidence had soared.

 

Isabelle fist bumped her brother as he walked back in. He walked, showcasing the clothes as well as his good angles allowed, perfectly. Between Isabelle and Maia, it would have been pathetic had he not learned anything at all.

 

The audience screamed and a few men and women alike threw their clothes onstage at him to which Alec flashed them his award-winning smile, according to Maia, and walked back in.

 

“You were AMAZING!” Maia screamed pulling him into a hug. This time Alec accepted it wholeheartedly before quickly excusing himself to change out of the tight clothing and wash the makeup from his face.

 

“You did great, Iz.”

 

Isabelle smiled brightly at her boss, thanking her profusely.

 

“What time is the meet and greet?” Isabelle asked, stripping out of her outfit.

 

Isabelle Lightwood was one of the few women that were extremely confident in her body, as she should be since her body was to die for. In just her bra and underwear, Isabelle tied her hair up into a high ponytail and trailed behind Maia.

 

“In roughly six minutes. We’ve got time. What is it you wanted to tell me?”

 

Isabelle sighed. She got up, closed the door and sat beside her friend.

 

“You cannot breathe a word of this to Alec. Promise me.”

 

Maia frowned. Usually the siblings shared everything with each other and for Izzy to ask her to keep the information from her best friend was a bit alarming, but the look in Isabelle’s eyes said this wasn’t anything to be taken lightly. Maia nodded, her tight curls swaying with her movements. She tucked her right foot under her butt and brought her coffee to her lips before motioning for Izzy to explain.

 

Isabelle sucked in a deep breath and glanced around a few more times before…

 

“Magnus Bane reached out to me—”

 

A shower of coffee rained down unto Isabelle. Maia coughed and sputtered, snatching tissues from the table as she tried to clean the mess before the coffee soaked in leaving her cleaners with an even bigger mess later.

 

“I’m sorry. Did you just say—”

 

“Magnus Bane, yes.” Isabelle hadn’t looked even the tiniest bit fazed at being doused in the hot beverage.

 

“I-I don’t understand. Why would he? Why now?”

 

Isabelle shrugged. “Hell if I know. He said that he would be here for the exhibition and he’d meet us after the meet and greet, by us I mean me. He made me promise not to tell anyone, especially not Alec but I’ve been killing myself keeping this from Alec.”

 

Maia listened carefully as Isabelle explained the email she had gotten from  _ Magnbane@gmail.com _ earlier. She thought it looked familiar; maybe something she might have seen before but quickly brushed it off as she couldn’t pinpoint.

 

_ Dearest Isabelle, _

 

_ It’s been quite a few years since we have last spoke. First and foremost, I would like to congratulate you on the success you have acquired over the past few years. You were always obsessed with fashion and it would have been disgraceful if you didn’t have an occupation in the business.  _

_ Enough of that. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, it’s Magnus Bane. Yes, the Magnus Bane, who dated your brother for a short while. If it doesn’t disrupt your schedule in any way, I will be arriving in New York in two days’ time. My daughter is obsessed with one Miss Maia Roberts and I got her VIP tickets to the exhibition. _

 

_ I would like to meet with you urgently. _

 

_ It is very important. _

 

_ I would prefer if you didn’t mention to your brother that I will be coming back. _

 

_ Please be in touch. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Magnus Bane _

 

Even after reading the email, she was certain someone who had known about Magnus and Alec was just pulling a dumb prank but she later learned, after convincing the person to FaceTime, that she hadn’t been punked by it. It truly was Magnus Bane, her brother’s first boyfriend and the man who would forever be the love of his life.

 

He might have been burlier and even more tanned than she had originally remembered but it was Magnus.

 

_ The Magnus; Alec’s Magnus _

 

“Daughter? He has kids? His daughter has wonderful taste if I’m her favourite fashion designer, by the way.”

 

Isabelle snorted.

 

_ Typical Maia _ .

 

“Yeah. Twins. Boy and girl.”

 

Maia whistled lowly.

 

“Damn. So much for the Magnus and Alec reunion we had always wanted.”

 

Isabelle sighed, feeling a bit saddened by the news. Alec had tried to locate Magnus for the longest time and now that they were in the same country again, Magnus was mated with children.

 

A knock at Maia’s door and a text message notification on Isabelle’s phone, startled them both respectively from their deep thoughts.

 

“Meet and Greet in 30, Boss.”

 

“Magnus just texted me. They’re already at the meet and greet station. Apparently, his kid is excited but I can’t understand why.”

 

Maia stuck her tongue out at Isabelle like the respectable, mature adult that she was and walked through the door. Isabelle shimmied into skinny jeans and threw on white crop top with white slippers, released her hair from the ponytail and reapplied some red lipstick.

 

She assessed herself in the mirror before walking to the direction of the station.

“Papa, I’m bored,” Alex complained, his closed fist rubbing into his eyes. The flight from Jakarta, Indonesia to Brooklyn lasted roughly twenty-one hours, leaving them just thirty minutes to shower, eat and rush over to the Exhibition. Alex was exhausted as he didn’t sleep on the plane because he had the bright idea to stay up to watch two seasons of The Flash. The boy was barely standing and if Magnus wasn’t so nervous, he might have been in the same boat but his stomach was in knots and tired was the last thing he was feeling. Aliyah was the Energizer bunny. For a child that also stayed up watching a show about a ridiculously fast man in tights saving the civilians from misfortunes, she was quite awake. She bounced happily on her heels, glancing up at the door every second trying to get the first glance of Maia. Alex was already over the Exhibition and Magnus was sure he would pass out. Isabelle had mentioned that Alec had filled in for one of Maia’s models who fell sick, so Magnus did his best to keep his head down for majority of the show. He had managed a glimpse of Isabelle because his daughter nudged him showing her favourite model. If only she knew that model was her very own aunt.

 

“MAIA!”

 

Magnus flinched as his daughter screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a miracle that the little girl hadn’t lost her voice yet with all the screaming she had been doing for hours.

 

Their turn came rather quickly and before they knew it, they were standing behind a little boy who frantically shook Maia’s hands as he trembled excitedly. Alie was already crying her eyes out before it was her turn and when it was finally was… Alie latched onto Maia, who hugged her back just as fiercely.

 

“My name is Aliyah Bane and I am such a huge fan. My papa bought me tickets and we travelled all the way from Jakarta, Indonesia. Do you know where that is? It’s pretty far and—”

 

“Jeez, are you going to let her get a word in, Alie?” Alex grumbled behind her. Alie glared at him before turning back to Maia who was watching them with an amused expression.

 

“I’ve met a lot of people, Aliyah Bane, but you are by far the most interesting and yes, I do know where that is.”

 

Alie preened.

 

“Would you like a picture?”

 

Alie looked like she was about to scream again when Isabelle walked up behind them.

 

Magnus straightened up as the young woman he had loved like a sister walked towards him, hesitantly. Magnus offered her a smile which seemed to have worked because she threw herself into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

_ Thank God for waterproof makeup. _

 

“You know Isabelle Lightwood?  _ The _ Isabelle Lightwood? Wow I’m gonna die.”

 

Isabelle released Magnus and looked down at the little girl.

 

“Don't die, beautiful.”

 

Alie giggled and reached over to hug Isabelle.

 

“Isabelle? Like Izzy?”

 

Alie turned to face her brother, a confused expression on her face as she regarded her brother closely.

 

“I didn’t know you paid attention to fashion.”

 

“I don’t. Papa said—”

 

“Not here, Alex.”

 

Alie frowned. Isabelle smiled down at her, pushing her towards Maia to have her picture taken.

 

Twenty minutes later, Isabelle, Maia and the twins made their way back to the loft Magnus had bought for the sole purpose of having somewhere to stay in case Alec actually wanted to be involved in their children’s lives. Alie offered them some lemonade that she had made earlier when they arrived. Alex requested that they ordered pizza to which Magnus agreed. After they had eaten, Magnus sent the children to their bedroom to freshen up before bedtime.

 

The second they were out of earshot, Isabelle leaned in close.

 

“You wanted me to meet your kids? That’s what the huge emergency was.”

 

“Yes.” Magnus answered, tilting the glass of whiskey back, eyes fluttered shut as he savoured the liquid.

 

“Okay...” Maia still appeared confused but Magnus could see the gears turning in Isabelle’s head. She was always way too smart for her own good.

 

She squinted at Magnus then glanced down the hall where the children had gone.

 

“Does he know?” Isabelle asked after some time. She chuckled at her own foolishness.

 

“Of course he doesn’t. He would’ve moved Heaven and Earth to be with them had he known.”

 

Maia’s eyes darted between the two. She was obviously confused and didn’t understand.

 

“I-I don’t get it.”

 

Isabelle’s eyes filled with tears as she continued looking down the hall.

 

“Didn’t you see them, Maia?”

 

“The kids? I did, but I don’t—”

 

Magnus got up quietly, went down the hall and came back with a very sleepy Alex. He was clad in red Spiderman pyjamas and sat in his lap as the child rested against his chest.

 

“Look at him.”

 

Maia had to have seen how much Alex looked like Alec.

 

Maia just looked annoyed at this point.

 

_ Clearly, they would have to explain to her in finer details. _

 

“Alex, do you want to tell Aunt Maia your full name?”

 

Alex nodded drowsily.

 

“Alexander Greyson Bane but no one calls me Alexander. Alex is fine.”

 

“Okay so you named your kid after—”

 

“—his father,” Isabelle finished for her. “He named him Alexander after his father because he’s Alexander Lightwood,  _ Jr _ . Alec is his father. The twins are Alec’s children.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my lovely Beta [ Starry ](https://starryeyed50.tumblr.com/) for taking the time to rectify this piece. My life would be a boring tragedy without her :[

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

Magnus stared at his friend with an incredulous expression.

The air was thick with the aroma of  _ Black Ivory Coffee _ . The sun had barely risen but Izzy couldn’t contain herself.

She had a great deal of questions for her brother’s ex-boyfriend.

_ Why didn’t he call Alec? _

_ Why did he travel halfway across the world to raise their children? _

_ What the hell happened that was so horrible it caused them to split after two years of being incredibly in love with each other? _

Magnus wrapped his fingers around the mug, filled to the brim with the delicious hot beverage, enjoying the heat as it spread through his hands. He sipped at the coffee as if it were a great luxury because it  _ was. _

Black Ivory Coffee was one of the world’s most expensive coffees. Magnus had always thought it was absurd to spend money so lavishly, especially when he had grown up with so little, but as his success grew he figured he deserved a bit of spoiling now and again. 

Isabelle waited patiently as Magnus gathered himself. He looked completely lost in thought as he silently battled with how to explain his decision. It shouldn’t have been difficult, but thinking back to all those years ago as a frightened seventeen-year-old who had just discovered his pregnancy, Magnus could almost feel the fear and complete horror of finding out he was carrying a litter— _ Alec’s _ litter!

“We were already broken up when I discovered my pregnancy and I never mentioned it because I was considering an abortion. The thought didn’t linger very long obviously, but at that time I was all alone in a foreign country. I love my Alex and Alie very much but at that very second, I hated the thought of bearing his children. I didn’t want them.”

There were days Magnus woke and the painful memories weighed heavy—memories of happier times with him and Alec when they were just children, without a care in the world and all they had was each other, or so Magnus stupidly thought. He had loved Alec with his whole heart but Alec couldn’t have possibly returned his feelings, not if he could do something so horrible—  _ say  _ something so horrible.

Magnus looked up to find Isabelle’s face wet with tears and immediately he felt horrible for it. His lips parted, an apology at the ready, but Isabelle waved him off. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn’t need Magnus to apologise because he thought her feelings were hurt. Of course, she thought that Magnus’ words were a little harsh. She knew her brother and she believed that he had truly loved Magnus and he would have loved their children too, no matter how young they both were. It would not have mattered if Robert had disowned him, he would have found a way to provide for them.

“I didn’t want Alec to think I was guilt tripping him into staying with me because of my pregnancy. I had once known him to be an honourable man. He would have claimed me as his own the second he found out and he would have been miserable because we didn’t share the same feelings. He didn’t deserve that and I didn’t either.”

Isabelle sighed. She understood where Magnus was coming from. She honestly did but she knew her brother. Alec was a good, kind and selfless person.

He would have never done anything to deliberately hurt his partner.

He would want to meet his children. His strong, brave son who had convinced his papa after two years to finally allow him to meet his father. His daughter, the classic bookworm and fashion expert.

Alec  _ actually _ had children.

_ Beautiful, smart children. _

_ He would love them so much. _

_ He would give them the world. _

_ He deserved to meet them and raise them whether he and Magnus decided to give their relationship another try or not. _

“Did he date anyone after me?”

Isabelle sighed and Magnus felt his heart sink. Obviously, he had right no feel jealous at all since Alec had made it abundantly clear what he felt for Magnus the day of their breakup, yet he couldn't help it. For the better part of Magnus’ American life, Alec was the love of his young life. He breathed Alec Lightwood and it broke his heart that Alec hadn't felt even the tiniest bit guilty at what he had done. Granted, they were both children themselves at that point but he never pegged Alec as being cruel. He never thought Alec would rip his heart out like that, not after promising to marry him and build their own lives away from his evil father, but Magnus had matured enough to know that words spoken in throes of love making often meant nothing as he himself had whispered promises while heavily aroused. 

“He married an older Omega because Robert suggested he needed to if he ever wanted to strengthen the Lightwood pack. The Omega was Robert’s friend to be exact. I know, I said the same thing after finding out. He was way too old for Alec, but my sweet brother did it anyway because he thought he was doing the right thing by marrying someone old enough to be his father. But after some time, Alec realised that he was being suffocated; he wasn’t happy in his marriage, if it could even be called that, so he demanded a divorce. Robert was furious as you would imagine but Alec was done being his scapegoat. He packed up and fled. They haven’t spoken in years.”

Magnus just stared at his friend, mouth agape. He had always wanted Alec to stand up to his father, to choose his own path, but Alec always seemed so afraid of everything and everyone.

The blaring of Isabelle’s phone shattered their silent thoughts. Isabelle cleared her throat and swiped her phone screen.

“Hey big bro.”   
Brown eyes snapped over to Isabelle, whose eyes were already on his, silently requesting permission to at least say something— _ anything _ —about Magnus. 

Magnus nodded, his insides constricted painfully. He wasn’t ready for any of this. He couldn’t face Alexander Lightwood again, not after what he did. His breathing picked up but Magnus forced himself to relax.

_ You’re doing this for Alex and Alie. _

_ They deserve to know their father. _

Isabelle smiled at him before tapping the screen activating loudspeaker.

“—knew where the hell you were. Call next time!”

Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut.

Alec’s voice was still the same even after eight years.

The baritone of his voice spread across the otherwise quiet room. The low rumbling of his voice as he scolded his sister wrapped around Magnus, drifting him off into another world. A teasing smile played at Isabelle’s lips. Magnus blinked, confused by her expression before he realised that Alec no longer spoke on the phone but it was obvious he hadn’t hung up as his heavy breathing could be heard.

He took this to mean he probably missed whatever inappropriate comment Isabelle made to her older, overprotective brother.

Alec sighed.

“We have dinner every Sunday as a  _ family _ . You can’t just ask to bring some random guy. I’ve asked you kindly to stop trying to set me up with your friends.”

Isabelle smirked in Magnus’ direction, twirling her painted forefinger on the rim of her mug.

Alec groaned, defeated and Magnus couldn’t stop the smile from stretching at his lips. Alec never knew how to say no his little sister. He was wrapped around her little finger so tight Magnus wondered if that was how he would be with Alie. 

_ His daughter. _

_ Their daughter.  _

“This is the last damn time, Isabelle Sophia. I swear, if he turns out to somehow be even worse than chicken noodle guy, I will literally murder you myself.”   
Isabelle chuckled, her brown eyes bright with excitement. She couldn’t wait to witness her older brother’s expression as he learned he was a father of two beautiful children. It was exciting and she could barely sit still.

The Lightwood siblings said their goodbyes and Isabelle's frown returned. Magnus shifted uncomfortably under her heavy scrutiny. 

“You're not mated, are you? I don't mean to pry, I just didn't smell anyone on you.”

Magnus chuckled. No decent Alpha would want a used Omega—an Omega who bore another's litter. Isabelle seemed to have read his mind because her eyes softened as she smiled at him gently. 

“You're not damaged, Magnus. Yes, you have children and Alphas usually prefer virgins, but anyone with half a brain would want you in their lives. Alec surely would. He missed you, you know. Talked about you quite a bit.”

Magnus scoffed, retrieving his cup of coffee he had long since abandoned, gulping it down greedily.

“I've had my children for eight years. They've given me more happiness than any Alpha ever could so to answer your question: no, I'm not mated. I've dated Betas and Omegas alike but always ones I picked up at bars; faceless pleasures and empty beds when the sun rose. That's how I kept it— how I preferred it. No need getting my children attached to someone only for them to leave like their father had before he even learned of their existence.”

Magnus was spiralling. Isabelle didn't deserve his anger— his rage—but he didn't know where else to direct it. He had been angry for years. Birthdays, Christmases, first teeth, first steps, first shifts. Alec  _ promised _ he'd stick with Magnus. He promised to love him, marry him, claim him but he had left without a single care. 

“He doesn't deserve to meet my children but I can't deny them their father. If Alex hadn't asked, I never would've tried to contact him again. He missed  _ everything _ , Isabelle! I was  _ scared _ . I was eighteen years old with two babies that needed me— depended on me for literally everything.”

Magnus was conscious of the tears racing down his cheeks but he couldn't be bothered to hide it. He had kept it bottled for eight damn years, he was allowed to lose his head for a few minutes. 

Isabelle said nothing. She just pushed her chair back, walked over to where Magnus sat practically shaking and pulled him into a hug. He needed it. They both did and whatever Alec did to Magnus all those years ago didn't seem like it could be forgiven. No matter how badly Alec wanted Magnus. Alec wasn't there and Magnus deserved to be angry. 

  
  


“Settle down, Alex,” Magnus sighed tiredly as he reminded his son once more than they would leave as soon as his aunt arrived, as she too needed some time to freshen up. Alex pouted. Magnus smiled lovingly at him and he perked up immediately, smiling back.

Isabelle had left roughly an hour and half ago promising to return after a nice warm shower and clean clothes. After Magnus’ little break down that he wasn't too fond of, Isabelle seemed to understand his dilemma a bit better. She constantly asked if Magnus was sure he wanted to be there. She offered to take the children in as he wanted in the car but Magnus had politely declined Isabelle's gracious offer. He couldn't hide from Alec Lightwood. He needed to face his demons and finally put it behind him. He couldn't harbour anger and hatred anymore. He didn't want that for his children. He would march in there, head held high and face his past lover head on. He wasn't that fragile little Omega he had been all those years ago. He was a man. He had worked himself into the ground to become better  for Alec for himself, for his children. He refused to be known as the poor little Omega from Indonesia. He was Magnus Bane, owner and founder of a prestigious company that helped Omegas build a better life for themselves and their pups.  

Magnus chuckled. This was the probably the happiest he had ever seen his son and it warmed his heart to know that his son was finally getting his little heart’s desire.

Magnus glanced over at his daughter who was just the complete opposite of her brother. She didn’t seem to be excited at all, if anything it seemed as though she would rather do just about anything than meet her father. Magnus frowned, he was sure that they would both be happy about finally meeting their Alpha father but looking back he should have known that Alie wouldn’t have been as excited since she almost never asked about him whereas Alex had scraped for even the tiniest of details regarding his father.

He really hoped that Aliyah would change her mind about whatever she thought about Alec when they finally arrived at his house. He didn’t want to make his child uncomfortable but he also didn’t want Alec to feel as though he had poisoned Aliyah’s mind against her own father.

“Your favourite aunt has arrived!”

Alie seemed to brighten up at that and ran into her aunt’s arms, hugging her leg tightly. Izzy chuckled and patted her niece’s head affectionately.

“I’ve only been gone an hour, maybe two. Miss me already?” Isabelle teased, waving Alex over so she could hug him as well. Alex rolled his eyes but hopped over and hugged her back just as fierce. Alex would never get used to the constant hugs and kisses from his aunt but he loved her and was happy to have met her; stifling affection and all.

“Aliyah, is that a Maia Roberts’ original?”

Aliyah's dress was black with deep white pockets at the side, her long hair was combed neatly into two pigtails, her fingernails painted bright red as she had begged her aunt Izzy to do before she left since she wasn't allowed red lipstick claiming that she wanted to make a great first impression. Isabelle had only smiled and obliged her niece's request. She didn't want to ruin the moment by telling Alie that she needn't dress up too much as her father would love her regardless. 

Alie nodded excitedly, twirling to give her aunt a better view of the dress.

Izzy snapped a few pictures of her niece on her phone and sent them to Maia, who replied almost immediately gushing over the little girl who  _ rocked her outfit _ .  Aliyah beamed at the praise, looking happier than she had all morning.

“Can we see Dad now?”

And just like that Alie was frowning again, fiddling with her painted fingernails nervously.

“You okay, kiddo?” Isabelle asked, glancing at Magnus nervously. Magnus shook his head, frowning as he walked over to his daughter. He knelt to her height, tugging her chin up with his forefinger. 

“What's up, babe? Don't you wanna meet Daddy?”

Alie shrugged, eyeing her black scandals that appeared more fascinating by the second. Isabelle and Magnus exchanged a worried look.

Alex hopped over, noticing the tension. His little face crumpled as though he knew something the adults didn't. 

“Don't let her talk you out of it, Papa. You promised I'd get to meet Dad.”

Alex looked almost to tears as he tilted his head back to better look his father in the eye. 

“No one's changing their mind. I just want to know what the problem is.”

Alex glared at his sister whose eyes were still glued to her shoes.

“Why do you always have to be such a little baby about everything?”

“I'm no baby. Leave me alone.”

Alex grumbled and stomped over to the couch. 

“Alright, somebody better tell me what's going on right n—”

“I don't want to meet Ale—Daddy. I want to stay at home. You guys can go without me.”

Magnus’ heart broke as he watched his little seven-year-old daughter digging her teeth into her bottom lip to forcefully stop herself from crying. 

“Oh baby. You can call him Alec if you're not comfortable calling him Daddy just yet and you gotta help me understand, kiddo. What's wrong?”

It was like a dam had broken loose. Tears flooded Aliyah's cheeks as she shook visibly. Isabelle scooped her up into her arms, patting her back until the little girl's tears stopped. Alie hugged her aunt's neck tightly, hiding her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I don't want to, Papa. Please don't make me. Why do I have to go too? Alex is the one obsessed with him. I don't care.”

Isabelle frowned. 

“My brother would be happy to meet you. He's always wanted to have kids. He'd be especially ecstatic about having a little girl.”

Alie made no move to remove herself from her aunt's neck and Magnus sighed loudly, his patience finally thin. “Tantrum time's over. Put her down and let's go.”

“But Papa—” Alie whined as her aunt placed her down gently, a fresh wave of tears threatened to overflow and pour down her cheeks. 

“Stop it! We're not doing this today. I do not want to see Alec Lightwood any more than I have to, so we're doing one meeting with the both of you. Now stop your crying and let's go. Now.”

Alex scrambled up, gathered his iPad and ran to the door, smiling happily. Isabelle smiled at her nephew's excitement but couldn't help feeling terrible for Aliyah. She almost mentioned that Magnus allow Aliyah to stay at home since she obviously didn't want to go, but figured it was not her place to comment on his parenting tactics as she had only met the children less than twenty-four hours ago and didn't really know them that well. 

Alie nodded sadly, drying her eyes with the handkerchief her aunt had offered her and joined her brother at the door. Alex glanced at her, his hazel eyes sad. He didn't understand why Alie didn't like their father but he was way too excited to care about her crying.

 

* * *

 

“You know your sister loves you,” Maryse explained to her son gently as they gathered around trying to set the table before their guests arrived. Isabelle had been unwilling to share information on  _ the man of your dreams _ as she had so eloquently put it. Alec sighed, folding the floral print napkins before placing them gently on the table. He looked up, his lips fixed into a deep frown as he assessed his mother. Her dark hair much like Isabelle’s was elegantly styled in a signature ponytail, stray hair flowing across her face, giving her a youthful appearance. Maryse Lightwood wasn't old by any means. At fifty-five years old, she was as stunning as she was at just twenty years old. She was just in a fitted dress—not skin tight as the ones his sister was known for—two inch black wedges, her makeup nude as she often wore and a smile at her lips.

“She just wants you to be happy, Mijo.”

Alec sighed. He knew that. Of course, he did. After Christophe, his ex-husband, Isabelle had made it her lifelong duty to ensure Alec found a great Omega to find love with. She wanted her brother to be happy and have plenty of children so he would never be lonely ever again but Alec didn't want just any Omega. He wanted  _ his  _ Omega. He wanted Magnus. It'd been eight years and every time Alec's eyes shut, all he saw was Magnus’ face, his smile. He missed the other man and regretted every single day how he had treated him on the day of their breakup. 

“I know, Mom, I just wished she would lay off sometimes. I'll find an Omega when I find one.”

Maryse smiled sadly at her son. Though she obviously had more she wanted to say, she just nodded and refocused her attention to setting the table for which Alec was entirely grateful. They busied themselves in the kitchen, Alec washing up after his mom created such a delicious looking Sunday lunch. He figured one taste from the pot wouldn't hurt. He peered around the kitchen, noticing his mother was nowhere to be found so quietly he removed the cover from the pot and—

“Ow! What the fu—fudge.”

Maryse smirked at her son's childlike behaviour before shaking her head fondly and dragging him from the kitchen. 

Alec pouted as he rubbed his arm, grumbling on about abusive mothers. 

“Let's wait for awhile. Isabelle said she's five minutes away.”

Alec nodded. 

The silence that washed over them wasn't exactly awkward but it was heavy as Alec knew his mother had something to say.

“Out with it, Mother.”

Maryse’s eyes widened innocently. “I know not what you speak of, Son.”

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes fondly. He and his mother had never been particularly close, but after his father's infidelity, something just switched inside his mother all together. She appeared warmer—she smiled a bit more, listened to her children, didn't pressure them nor tried to involve herself in their life decisions unless explicitly asked. Robert Lightwood was a disgusting man, a rotten excuse of a father and husband but because of him finally showing his true colours, it gave him the mother he had only dreamed about and for that, and that alone, he was incredibly grateful for Robert. 

“You're twenty-six years old, sweet boy. I'm an old woman and I'm in dire need of some grandchildren to play with.”

Alec burst out laughing. 

“Isabelle's alive and well, Mama.”

“As are you, and I just know that you don't have any issues down there—”

_ Ding! _

“Bless you, Isabelle.” Alec groaned dramatically as he practically ran over to the door, yanking it open to reveal his little sister, smiling brightly up at him. 

“Thank God, Mom was giving me the sex talk —”

Alec's breath caught in his throat as Isabelle stepped aside to reveal—

“Magnus? Magnus Bane?”

Maryse rushed towards the door, blinking rapidly. 

“Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus offered weakly. “Hello, how are—”

Maryse pulled the boy she thought would've been her son-in-law all those years ago into a tight hug, brown eyes glossy with unshed tears. She pulled back to look at him then smiled brightly. 

“It's really you, isn't it?”

Magnus just nodded, too shocked to even articulate actual words. He remembered Maryse Lightwood being nice to him but he hadn't remembered her being so affectionate with him. A simple greeting and a few smiles were all he'd ever received from the older woman. 

“You've grown. Oh you're so handsome, dear boy.”

Alec just stood, hazel eyes locked in on Magnus, hand still gripping the door tightly. 

He had to have been dreaming. There was no way that Magnus— his Omega— was in his doorway with his mom. His imagination had to have been messing with him again. Yeah, that was definitely it. He'd just close his eyes and it would all just disappear. 

Izzy nudged him and only then did Alec move. He glanced down at Izzy who smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She nodded and gestured for them to head into the dining room where his mother was currently leading Magnus. He didn't know how long he was just standing there gaping like an idiot but the sound of his name on Magnus’ lips finally broke the spell. 

“I-I don't— Wow, I need to sit the fuck down.” 

Maryse chuckled at her son's antics. 

“Okay. Wow, I—”

“Eloquent as always,” Magnus muttered, at which his mother and sister laughed.

_ Magnus was teasingly him? _

_ Magnus was in his house? _

_ Is my house even clean? _

_ Fuck, he looks— Wow. _

Isabelle, obviously over sitting around trying to listen to her brother come up with actual sentences instead of the occasional  _ wow,  _ decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Before we eat, Magnus here has something he needs to tell you.”

Maryse straightened up, her happy smile wiped completely from her face at her daughter's serious tone. 

“Right under the bus, Isabelle. Damn, okay.”

Alec looked almost panicked. He was afraid of the direction this conversation was taking. He was prepared to apologise a thousand times for the way he had treated Magnus all those years ago. He had rehearsed it more times than he'd ever admit to anyone but he needed Magnus to know that was sorry. He hadn't meant any of what he had said the day of their breakup. His father forced his hand. He would have never, ever said all those horrible things to Magnus. He loved the other man so much. He wanted a life and children with Magnus but his father had other plans and Alec, being the scared little boy that he was, agreed to his terms. 

“Is everything okay, dear?” Maryse asked a little nervously. Alec hadn't seen his mother so nervous since the day she broke the news of their father's infidelity. It was terrifying to say the least 

Magnus smiled and God, if it wasn't the most beautiful sight.

“Everything's perfect. It's wonderful but it has been eight years and I think Alec deserves to know something.” He nodded at Isabelle who excused herself, walking out back through the door she had previously arrived from. 

“After we broke up—”

Alec winced. He couldn't sit around and listen to Magus talk about their breakup, especially not in front of his mother who didn't know the real reason why they broke up in the first place. She, like everyone else, thought it to be a mutual decision. 

“I found out I was pregnant a few days later.”

Alec's mind went blank.  _ Pregnant? _

_ With babies? His babies? Theirs? _

At the back of his mind, he heard his mother's sharp intake of breath. He stood up quickly, his breathing laboured. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he gave up completely.

“D-Did you have an abortion?” Maryse asked, her voice strained and Alec didn't need to look at her to know that she was crying. If he weren't so shocked, Alec would've probably cried too at the thought of Magnus being pregnant with their babies then getting an abortion because he couldn't afford them. 

“That's what I'm here to talk about actually. I—”

Magnus’ words were cut short as a little fair skinned boy with bright hazel eyes and a crown of black hair came running into the room. 

  
  


Alex bounced happily on his heels. His smile bright and hazel eyes gleaming. His eyes scanned the room before finally settling on Alec. He gasped, his little heart pounding frantically against his chest. 

_ His Alpha father _ . 

Isabelle came into view clutching Aliyah's hand tightly in hers.

Isabelle went over to her brother who appeared to be in shock, His eyes shifted frantically as he took in his children, his bright eyes filled to the brim with tears he stubbornly refused to let fall. 

“Mine?” He asked, finding Magnus’ eyes who just nodded. Alec glanced down at the little boy who seemed fixated on him from the second he had run into the room with the brightest smile Alec had ever seen. Alec knelt down to the little boy’s height and before he could even get a word out the little boy threw himself into his arms, gripping him tightly as tears fell from his eyes.  

“Dad.”

Alec clutched him back just as tight. Tears raced down his cheeks as he pulled the boy back to look at him. 

“Hi, Dad!”

Alec choked out a strangled sob as he stared at the boy, taking in his features. It was quite easy to see that the little boy was his son. 

_ His son. _

_ He had a son! _

_ With Magnus. _

“We have the same name but my friends call me Alex. Papa said your friends call you Alec so don't worry, we won't get confused. Papa only says Alexander when he's mad anyway and I'm good most of time so we should be fine.”

Alec placed the boy down, wiped his face with his open palm and looked at the little girl— his daughter. She didn't seem as happy to see Alec as her brother was. That much was obvious. 

“This is Aliyah and she's been having a rough morning,” Magnus explained as he tugged Aliyah forward. Hesitantly, tear-filled hazel eyes glanced up at Alec and her eyes widened slightly before she snapped them back to her shoes. 

Magnus sighed.

“Aliyah, don't you want to say hi to your dad?”

Aliyah released her papa's hand and walked over to her Alpha father. She looked up at him and Alec knelt to her height just as he had done with Alex. 

Tiny hands reached around his neck and he hugged her back, not as tight as he did Alex as it was obvious she preferred to be anywhere else. 

“Hi, Dad.”

* * *

After the tearful introductions had passed, the Lightwood-Banes were huddled at the dining table. Alex was chatting animatedly with his father as Alec listened closely, offering a few comments here and there. He did have eight years to make up for anyway. 

Alec kept glancing at Aliyah who had been playing with the food on her plate for about ten minutes. 

“You don't like Macaroni? Your grandma makes the best.”

“It's fine, thank you.”

Alex sighed heavily. 

“Are you still being a baby, Aliyah?”

Alex's question sounded innocent enough but Alie was barely holding it together as it was. She didn't need to be called a baby. 

“She didn't want to come here. She doesn't like you very much, Dad. No one knows why. She was crying about it this morning.”

“Alex—”

“She got tickets to see Maia Roberts and even though I was bored I tried to be happy for her. She's never happy for me though—”

“That's not true!”

“Yes, it is. I was tired and I still went. You're not even talking to Dad.

Why do you have to ruin everything?”

Alec looked helpless as he watched his children bicker at each other. He didn't know what to do. Sure, it stung a bit that his own daughter may not like him but he was a bit more worried at the tears he saw in her eyes and the way she was gripping the spoon so hard he feared she'd bend it and somehow injure herself.

“Hey, it's okay.” He tried the calm approach in trying to soothe his daughter. 

“Your papa says you like to read. I have a library here. Do you want to go there?”

To Alec's surprise, Aliyah nodded. “Yes, please.”

Alec breathed out a breath of relief and helped Aliyah down from her chair. He glanced up at Magnus who just shrugged, a tiny smile at his lips. He grinned and offered Aliyah his outstretched hand which she grabbed almost immediately. As they left the dining table, he could faintly hear Magnus scolding Alex.

“What do you like to read?”

Aliyah shrugged.  

“I like all sorts of books,” Alec continued. “Magnus used to claim I loved my books more than him but that wasn't true.”

“Are you going to move in with us in our house?”

Alec blinked at the sudden change but continued down the hallway as if the question didn't surprise him. 

“Where is your house?”

“Indonesia but Papa has a house here too in case you wanted to get to know us.”

Alec nodded and smiled. It was so like Magnus to be so prepared. He hadn't much chance to talk to Magnus privately concerning their children but he planned to do so as soon as possible. He wanted to know his children. He wanted to be their father. Alex already seemed sold on the idea. Aliyah, however, was a bit more difficult. 

“You love Papa?”

“I do.”

Aliyah sighed. She didn't seem to like that answer at all. 

Most kids wanted their parents together but Aliyah has consistently proven that she isn't most kids. 

“Do you not want your father and I to be together?”

“No. Papa doesn't want that either. He said that he would prefer if he didn't see you any more than he would have to. I don't think he likes you very much anymore.”

Alec had figured as much. It was obvious to anyone who was paying attention that Magnus didn't intend to pursue anything romantic with Alec at all. He just wanted the kids to meet their father and at least co-parent, but to fall into a relationship with Alec he'd rather not. He didn't blame Magnus. He wouldn't want to date someone who said such cruel things to him either. Alec sighed as they approached the library. He glanced down at Aliyah whose eyes seemed to have doubled in size as she took in the countless shelves of books of every single genre. 

“Have fun, kid.”

“Thank you…  _ Dad _ .”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eight years ago…_ **

  
  


_ Magnus stepped back and smiled. He had decorated his tiny room in the most romantic setting affordable to him. Alec had mentioned for the past week that they needn't do anything for their three-year anniversary— just Magnus’ company would be enough.  _

_ Despite Alec's blatant refusal to at least try something new, Magnus went ahead and planned a quiet evening for himself and his boyfriend with the help of their mutual friend, Dorothea. They could just sit around, eat some of Indonesia's finest home-cooked meals, and maybe try the sex thing again since they had only done it once when Magnus was in heat which had also triggered Alec's rut. This time he wanted to make love to his boyfriend before his heat was expected to arrive the next day.  _

_ Four hours later, when Alec was finally able to remove his deflated knot from Magnus’ pliant body, Magnus noticed his boyfriend seemed a bit distant.  _

_ “Are you okay?” Magnus asked, panting a bit. Alec turned away from Magnus, felt around blindly for his boxers then his pants before heading into the bathroom. He'd spent quite a few minutes in there and as Magnus finally decided to check on him, he appeared, looking extremely exhausted and Magnus’ heart ached.  _

_ Of course Alec was tired. There was so much pressure thrown at him and Magnus had just persuaded him into having sex. Guilt settled in Magnus’ gut as he walked over to where his boyfriend stood, naked save for the tight boxers that left nothing to the imagination.  _

_ “Alec, baby—” _

_ “You’re not enough for me, Magnus. I need an Omega of equal stature; someone I can actually mate with, have them bare my pups. Magnus, this was fun while it lasted but surely you knew that this wasn’t going to last. I can't have someone like you tainting the Lightwood name. Father has worked too hard. Surely, you understand. I'm honoured to have been the one to assist you through your first heat but this is where it ends.” _

_ Magnus blinked, confusion decorating his features. His entire body ached and not just from the soul shattering sex he had just experienced with the love of his young life.   _

_ “What—” _

_ “We're breaking up, Magnus. I can't be with an Omega like you. You're nothing. Your parents don't have money, therefore you don't have money. The Lightwood Pack needs wealthy Omegas who'll bare me strong Alphas.” _

_ Magnus had a difficult time believing the words escaping his boyfriend’s lips after three years— after Alec had just fucked him into the mattress, cumming deep inside him; marking him with his seed, with his body, with his love.  _

_ Tears flowed from his soft brown eyes unhurriedly. _

_ There was absolutely no way Alec could be serious. They were in love. His financial status meant nothing to Alec before. _

_ “What changed?” _

_ Alec just scoffed as if the question was so ridiculous— so obvious that the Omega should've known better.  _

_ “I'm not a virgin anymore and I've had two sexual experiences that you seemed to enjoy thoroughly which means that I now have enough experience and can easily find another Omega. Inexperienced Alphas aren't worth much—you'd know this if you were born an Alpha. Instead, you were born an Omega; a slave to us, only worth spreading your legs and producing our children.” _

_ Alec's expression grew sombre, his dark eyebrows scrunched together as they often did when he was in deep thought.  _

_ “Was my knot good? It had to have been good. I mean, you screamed a lot the first time but you were also in heat. Father said Omegas get wild when they're in heat. You screamed a lot tonight too—” _

_ “Alexander—” _

_ Alec just shook his head. He looked annoyed now, disgusted even— nothing like the Alexander Magnus had grown to love so much. It was almost as though he was talking to a complete stranger.  _

_ Without uttering another word, Alec turned on his heels and walked away leaving Magnus standing there alone and completely broken hearted; candles dimly lit all around him, empty plates and wine glasses, the scent of sex and Alec's seed heavy in the air.  _

_ Alec had sworn to love him forever.  _

_ He promised.  _

_ He  _ **_lied_ ** _.  _

  
  


_ It had been three weeks since the breakup and Magnus was yet again emptying his stomach into one of the bathrooms at the tiny 24-hour grocery store he had been working tiredly at trying to earn enough money for a one-way ticket back to Indonesia.  _

_ Tears flowed from his eyes as memories of Alexander flooded his mind. It'd been almost a month but Magnus was yet to understand Alec's sudden need to break up. He tried to reach out to Alec but after a week of no response he decided to just give up completely. He might have been an Omega but he refused to beg. If Alec didn't want him he just had to accept it and move on.  _

_ “Magnus,” Dorothea’s worried tone broke his short moment of self-pitying. He dried his face roughly, flushed the toilet and washed his mouth quickly at the sink.  _

_ “Magnus, I think you're preg—” _

_ “Don't Dorothea.” _

_ “You're pregnant, Magnus. You've been ill for weeks. At first, I just thought it was the breakup getting to you but you're clearly pregnant. You need to call Scumbag and tell that asshole that you're carrying his children.” _

_ A choked sob escaped Magnus’ lips. “I'm not. My heat didn't come until the next day—” _

_ Dorothea's exasperated sigh interrupted Magnus’ panicking. _

_ “Magnus, honey, you and I both know that an Alpha's seed stays inside you for twenty-four hours before it completely dissolves. Your heat came the very next morning. You had sex with Alec without a condom the night before and his seed took.” _

_ Magnus’ legs suddenly felt too weak to uphold his upper body and he slid to the cool tile ground beneath him. He could no longer pretend that Alec leaving him after fucking him on the night of their anniversary didn't hurt. It cut Magnus so deep that he was having trouble sleeping, eating, breathing without Alec.  _

_ “I-I don't know the first thing about babies, Dot. I can't keep them. I don't know how— I can't afford it. I can't be a father. I'm an unmated Omega. No Alpha would ever want me now. I-God, I hate him, Dot. I hate that he did this to me. I hate that he did this to his children. I trusted him. I loved him.” _

_ Dorothea's arms wrapped around her friend's slender shoulders tightly as sobs bubbled from his throat. Murmurs of reassurance spilled from her lips as she carded her fingers through her friend's hair.  _

_ “I can't afford this. Mom can't—” _

_ “I will help you. I have some savings, I can come with you to Indo—” _

_ Magnus shook his head, tears still spilling from his eyes, down his puffy cheeks. “I-I can't let you do that. I'll get an abortion and everything will be fine. It's okay, really,” Magnus tried to smile at his friend but a whimper escaped instead. “I don't know what to do.” _

_ Dot nodded, her brown eyes brimming tears. “We'll figure it out.” _

***  
  


“Why didn't you reach out?” 

Magnus scoffed, his arms folded tightly across his chest as he regarded the man he had once loved more than life itself.

_ Surely, Alec couldn’t be serious as to even ask something like that. _

Alec was braced against the kitchen door. Half to prevent Magnus from running out without having to face him and half to prevent people interrupting them. Magnus had excused himself to the kitchen with the claim of needing a glass of water. Alec saw right through the white lie. He  _ knew  _ Magnus, loved him for years. It was quite easy to see that he had just wanted to escape Alec. 

“Why the hell would I do that?” Magnus snapped, before quieting his tone. The last thing he needed was for his children, especially Alie, to hear their fathers arguing. 

“After what you did to me? You should count your lucky stars that I'm even letting you meet them at all. If it were completely up to me, I would've kept my children far away from you and your toxic father.”

Alec had the decency to look ashamed, saddened even. The thought of not being able to meet and raise his children himself punched a hole through his gut. He had only known his children for less than twelve hours yet he couldn't imagine life without them. He loved them so much and he wanted to be involved in their lives. 

“I want to raise them. We can come to some sort of agreement together.”

Alec thought it best to not argue with the man who bore his children. He needed Magnus like he needed oxygen to survive but it was obvious that the caramel skinned man wanted nothing to do with him— not in that way at least. 

He probably wouldn't have wanted anything to do with anyone who had said such God-awful things to him either. He had not only disrespected Magnus’ second gender but also objectified him— referred to him as a slave to Alphas; a whore who willingly spread his legs, who easily took his knot inside his body—because his  _ father _ had asked him to.

_ The knot that gave him two children.  _

Granted, he was just seventeen years old and scared of what would happen to him if he hadn't done as Robert had asked. He was still a human being— well partially— with feelings yet he acted like a monster. He represented everything Robert Lightwood was that day and had regretted it ever since. His mother had been an Omega and she was the strongest woman he had ever known. Despite all the hardships she had endured, she picked herself up and continued on unscathed, and so did Magnus, if hearing Alex gush about how successful and rich his father was, was anything to go by. Alec had come to learn that Magnus was the owner of a multi-million-dollar facility and was extremely proud of his ex-boyfriend. He had always believed that Magnus would amount to greatness. 

“Alex already seems incredibly attached to you so it would be awful of me to prevent my son from building a relationship with you.”

It didn't go unnoticed to Alec how Magnus always referred to the children as  _ his _ and not  _ theirs. _ Alec couldn't blame the man. They  _ are _ indeed his children— he raised them on his own without any help from Alec for almost eight years.

_ Eight whole years.  _

He had missed everything— first words, first steps. He didn't even know what his children's wolves looked like. 

He wanted—  _ needed _ — to do better. 

He needed to prove to Magnus as much as to himself that he wasn't his father. Robert may have destroyed both of their lives eight years ago but he'd be damned if he let him do it again. 

_ “ _ About Aliyah…”

Alec let his words hang. He felt utterly helpless when it came to his daughter. She had barely spoken to him, much less glanced in his direction since they met. Alec was no child whisperer but he prided himself on having the ability to read body language and Aliyah did not want to be there at all. She seemed quite taken with her aunt and grandma but appeared to struggle with Alec. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He was trying, truly, but it seemed as though he always said the wrong thing. 

Surprisingly, Magnus chuckled. It was smooth and sweet and Alec wanted to hear it forever. 

“What do I do?” Alec asked helplessly. He looked really upset and Magnus couldn't help feeling just a little bad for him, but he decided to have a bit of fun first. 

“I don't know,  _ Daddy _ . She's seven-years old, it can't be that hard. I've dealt with worse— try a colicky eight-month-old baby who cried every hour of every minute, constantly waking her brother with her insistent nagging which resulted in two screaming babies every night for an  _ entire _ week.”

Magnus’ teasing didn't seem to lighten the mood at all, if anything the Alpha looked even sadder. 

“I'm really sorry for not being there to help you. I wish you had told me, Magnus. I would've wanted to be a part of my children's lives too.”

Magnus sighed. Maybe he  _ was _ being hard on the Alpha and if Alec were any other Alpha, Magnus would’ve been put in his place for even attempting to talk back but Alec was never your traditional Alpha and Magnus wasn’t a submissive Omega— not anymore.

“You are now. Alex is already sold. Now you just need to convince Aliyah that you aren't an asshole and won't abandon her.”

_ Easier said than done.  _

“She's my daughter. I want to be her father and protect her from every bad thing in the world,  _ especially _ boys, but I don't want to force her.”

Magnus smiled sadly at the Alpha. He saw how much he wanted to be involved in his children's lives and he was truly trying to make an effort. 

“Give her time. She's as stubborn as you are. Both of your children are.”

A surprised chuckle escaped Alec’s throat and he stood awkwardly, still propped against the door. Magnus cleared his throat and gestured towards the door he obviously wanted to use as a mean of escape but Alec wasn’t finished. They barely even discussed the kids and he wanted to know everything there was to know about Alexander, Jr. and Aliyah.

“How do we do this?” Alec blurted out, then immediately winced, noticing how high his voice went.

Magnus’ brows cocked in question and Alec continued, “You and the kids live in Indonesia, I live here.”

Magnus’ features smoothed as though just realising that they lived in two completely different countries and now shared two children.

“We can move to New York. You’re here, their aunt and uncle, their grandma... Alex wouldn’t want to leave now that he’s found his family. For the past seven years we have been by ourselves. They don’t even remember my mom. They were toddlers when she died.”

Alec blanched.

_ Magnus’ mom died? _

Magnus had always spoken so fondly about his mother whenever Alec asked. He loved his mother more than anything. She was just twenty years old when she had him; a drunken mistake as Magnus’ said she called it but also one of her very best mistakes.

“Magnus, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

Magnus waved it off but Alec knew what his mother meant to him and how much it must have hurt to lose her as young as she was.

“Your mom mentioned a kid’s festival later today. Maybe you should take the kids. It’ll give you a chance to bond with them on your own.”

Alec decided to let the topic of Magnus’ mom drop. He was tempted to ask how he’d supported the children since his mother died and they had no other family members, but it was obvious that Magnus didn’t want to discuss his mother.

“Yeah, that’s sound great. It’ll really give the four of us the —”

“The  _ three _ of you. You need a bit of time with them  _ alone _ .”

Alec swallowed thickly. “Alone? Aliyah—”

“Will get over it. It’s fine.”

Alec nodded, though he wasn't the tiniest bit convinced. As Magnus had said, the kid was seven years old. It shouldn't be too difficult. Kids like candy, right? He'll bribe her if need be. He just hoped it didn't amount to that. 

Alec pushed himself from the door, opened it and motioned— rather dramatically— for Magnus to pass through. 

 

When they returned back to the living room, Alex and Aliyah were both sat on their grandmother's thighs as they watched a television series on Netflix that Alec immediately recognised as The Flash. He grinned and plonked himself down beside them. Alex's eyes brightened up at the sight of his dad and Alie offered him a tiny smile before turning back to their show. 

As the episode ended, Magnus joined them on the couch. Maryse smirked and made up some ridiculous excuse of needing to check in with her  _ friend _ , Luke. 

Alec rolled his eyes while Magnus snorted. 

“Let's take a break from this beautiful man in tights,” Magnus said, already reaching for the remote to pause his children's latest obsession. 

“How do you guys feel about a kid's festival?”

Aliyah eyed Alec suspiciously. “Will you be going with us?”

“I'll be taking you.”

Alex cheered happily, crawling into his father's lap and hugging him tight. 

Magnus brushed his daughter’s hair from her eyes and smiled at her. “What do you say about that?”

Alie shrugged then nodded as her brother glared at her. 

Alex smiled and hugged her too before running towards his room to get ready. 

“You need to shower!” Magnus yelled, loudly enough that his son couldn't even pretend to not have heard him. 

Alex's grumbles could be heard from the living room and Alec chuckled. 

“He hates shower?”

“He hates bathing in general.”

Surprisingly, Aliyah was the one to respond. Alec schooled his features to ensure that his shock didn't leak through and just chuckled at her. 

“You're good with bathing though, right?”

Alie nodded. “I enjoy taking showers. I'll be back.”

 

* * *

 

_ Take two very energetic seven-year-olds to the Kid’s Festival, they said. It would be fun, they said. _

Alec was seriously regretting all his life choices as he was sat before a plump bespectacled woman, known as Sherrie, as she carefully painted some random cartoon character that Aliyah had mumbled quietly to Alec as he asked aloud what painting he should get. Alie was sat beside him, her legs shaking impatiently as he figured children often did when they’re forced to sit still for twenty minutes.

Alex, on other hand, was having the time of his life. He was playing some sort of Machine game with a couple of other boys just about a foot away from Alec and his sister. 

Alec positioned himself, much to the artist’s chagrin, to be able to keep a close watch on his son as he played and smiled happily.

“Your kids?” The woman asked, as she painted what felt like a swirl across Alec’s eyebrows, and his heart fluttered.

_ His kids. _

_ God, he really was a father. _

“Yes,” He confirmed, a smile on his lips.

Sherrie nodded and smiled in return. “Your little girl already got you wrapped around her finger, huh?”

_ If only you knew. _

“You could say that.”

Sherrie chuckled, wiped her hands in her apron and went into her tiny tent to retrieve a mirror.

“How is it looking, Alie?”

Aliyah turned to face her father. She still wasn't the most comfortable around him, that much was obvious, but she at least tried to play nice and that was all Alec could hope for.

_ Baby steps. _

Alie’s eyes lit up, a grin stretching at her tiny lips and Alec swore that was the happiest he had ever seen his little girl. He’d get his face painted every day if it meant she would smile like that.

“It looks awesome, Daddy!”

Alec chuckled as Sherrie appeared, mirror in hand. She offered it to Alec who readily accepted, eager to see what Aliyah had chosen for him.

He brought the mirror only to see—  _ Oh. _

“It’s Moana,” Sherrie explained, seeing Alec’s perplexed expression. “It’s a rather clique princess animation.”

Alie frowned. “Moana isn’t clique. She’s a strong, independent woman.”

Sherrie chuckled and ruffled the young girl’s hair. Alec quickly paid the artist, called Alex over from where he saw him playing, grabbed Alie’s hand and they made their way over to the roller coaster.

_ So far, so good. _

_ No one’s crying or angry.  _

“Can we ride that one, Dad?” Alex asked, pointing out the multi-coloured roller coaster ride. 

Alec nodded his consent and the two young children sprinted towards the ride. Alec was on their heels. He couldn't risk misplacing them in the huge park. 

After buying their tickets and waiting for twenty minutes, it was finally their turn.

“Step right up, kiddos— Alec?”

Alec's brows shot up as he noticed that the guy was none other than Jonathan, a random one-night stand Alec had hoped to never see again. 

“Uh hey, Jonathan.”

The brown-haired man beamed, before his eyes landed on the children and he frowned. 

“You have kids? I thought you said you were… unattached.”

Alec cursed inwardly. 

“Yeah, I don't go around mentioning my kids to just anyone. No offence.”

Jonathan nodded.

“Still with their dad?”

“No, he isn't. Can we go now?” Alie asked impatiently and Jonathan whistled lowly, impressed at the young girl's brazenness. 

Jonathan smirked in Alec's direction, scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it in Alec's hand, his hand lingering longer than Alec thought necessary. 

“Don't be a stranger, handsome. Use that.”

Alec just shuffled his way through until they were all sat in a seat, patiently waiting for the ride to begin.

“That's your boyfriend?” Alex asked coldly, which surprised Alec since he knew his son to be quite playful and happy. 

“No, he's not.”

Alex nodded.

The rest of their ride was strained—awkward. Alie and Alex barely said a single word to him and Alec felt as though he had taken three steps backwards. 

After an hour of just trying the various rides, the twins were sat in the back seat of Alec’s car on their way home from  _ Taki’s _ where they went to grab some incredibly greasy burgers and fries.

The brilliant orb of amber and tangerine sunk lower and lower in the sky until it dipped into the horizon, painting the sky in magnificent hues of fiery red and crimson. 

“Did you guys have fun today?”

“Yes, Dad. I had so much fun,” Alex explained, stuffing his mouth with as many fries as he could fit.

“Easy, you’ll choke. Aliyah? Did you have a good time?”

Alie just nodded, hazel eyes glued out of the window as she watched the sunshine in awe. It was beautiful and she was transfixed. 

Alec parked the car and Alex looked up expecting to have arrived home but instead, he frowned as he noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere. 

Alec released his seat belt and angled himself to comfortably face the kids in the backseat. 

“Your papa and I would come here every afternoon when we were younger. He enjoyed looking at the sunset and I enjoyed looking at him being so happy and free.”

Alec paused, eyes darting across the twins’ faces. They both seemed very into whatever Alec had to say. 

“Why did you leave my papa?” Alie asked and Alec's heart thumped against his chest, so hard it almost hurt. 

_ What the hell do I say to that? _

_ The truth? _

_ They would hate me as they're both too young to even understand my dilemma.  _

“Aliyah, baby, that's complicated—”

“That’s adult for  _ I don't want to tell you _ .”

Alec sighed. His daughter was way too smart for her own good. 

“Did you love Papa? He said he didn't know if you ever did,” Alex asked; innocent, so pure. His hazel eyes appeared to have doubled somehow and his warm eyes shone brightly. 

Alec exhaled harshly. 

_ How far had he hit that he now confided in seven years olds? _

“I love your papa very much. I wanted to marry him, but sometimes life doesn't always work out the way you want it to, but that doesn't mean you should just give up. You need to keep trying until you achieve your goals, no matter how difficult and time consuming.”

Alex nodded and went back to his fries but Alie, wise beyond her years, asked, “You still love Papa?”

“I do, Alie. I never stopped.”

Alie sighed, unbuckled her seat belt and outstretched her tiny arms, offering him a hug. Alec smiled and pulled her to his chest. Her tiny hands wrapped around his neck. Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and decided to join in the group hug. Aliyah was the first to pull back and fixed Alec with an intense gaze.  

“Papa doesn't love you. I'm sorry.”

Alec just nodded at her over Alex's shoulders as his son clung to him. 

“We should probably head back home before your papa freaks out.”

Alex removed himself from his father's lap and sat beside his sister, whose gaze returned to the swirling colours of the sunset. 

The ride to the Lightwood house was rather short, or maybe Alec was just too lost in his own head to notice the length of their journey. 

Aliyah ran from the car the second it parked, heading to her papa no doubt. Alec just sighed and steeled himself for what awaited him inside the house. Alex clutched his hand and smiled up at him. Alec returned the smile, his smaller and forced, as they made their way inside the house. As suspected, Alie was sat beside her papa, whispering quietly in his ear. Magnus nodded then hugged her. As his eyes met Magnus’, the caramel skinned man nodded at Alec's bedroom and stalked towards it. Isabelle's brow raised in question but Alec shook his head and followed Magnus into the room. 

The second the door closed behind him, Magnus was on him. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Magnus, I—”

“These are my children, Alec—”

“ _ Ours _ . They are our children, Magnus.”

Magnus snorted, his brown eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Daddy of the year now, Lightwood? You filled me with those children and walked out of my life forever! How dare you? You had no right to discuss any of that with them. Why are you feeding them this garbage? Alex's already been talking about us getting together and living as a family. They are seven years old.  _ Seven _ ! Then to make matters worse, you're parading them in front of your hook-ups.”

Alec's hand folded into a fist. The room stank with the thick stench of individual anger radiating from the two wolves. 

“First of all, I hadn't seen that  _ hook-up _ in months and we just happened to bump into him at the festival. Secondly, they asked and I answered, which is more than I can say about you. Alex told me he asked about me for years and you refused to give him any sort of information on me. You’ve been hogging them, Magnus, and now that I finally have a chance with them you're on my ass about what I should and shouldn't tell them. You think you can shield them from me? I am their father!”

All that could be heard after Alec's outburst was harsh breathing and racing heartbeats. Magnus shook visibly as he tried to rein in his anger. Alex and Alie would be able to smell the tension off them if they kept nipping at each other's throats. Magnus swallowed thickly and met Alec's eyes.

“The past happened. You knocked me up and left, disrespected me and treated me like actual trash—

“Magnus, I didn't—”

“My— _ Our _ children don't need any of that and I don't need to be constantly reminded that the person I loved didn't love me the way I thought he did. I gave you everything, Alec. I gave you all of me and you just… didn't care.”

Alec's anger dissipated as Magnus folded into himself. Briefly, he saw that scared Omega he had met eleven years ago, who kept his head down and avoided eye contact with everyone. 

“I struggled with raising two babies on my own. After my mom died, I had to resort to  _ alternative methods.” _

Alec froze. 

_ No _

_ Magnus wouldn't. _

He didn't even want to think about Magnus doing something like that— selling his body to provide for  _ Alec's _ children. He couldn't stomach it, not when he had money he could've given freely. Even though Robert had practically disowned him, his bank account was still his own and his mother had more than enough money between her own parents and what she obtained from the divorce. 

“Magnus,” Alec's voice was barely a whisper as he moved towards Magnus but Magnus stepped back. 

“Don't pity me.  _ The O _ isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be,” the lie flew easily from his lips. 

_ The O _ or  _ The Whore House For Omegas _ , as Alphas had so eloquently put it, was the same in every single country. Omegas would often go there, offer themselves up to willing Alphas and get paid for their time. 

Alec had been to  _ The O _ , dragged there by a friend of his and vowed to never visit it again. It was disgusting— Omegas were tied up and violated by numerous Alphas; men and women alike. He refused to think of Magnus in a place like that, struggling to provide for his toddlers. 

“Dammit, Magnus! I have money. Why the hell didn't you reach out to me sooner? You wouldn't have had to sell yourself—”

Magnus chuckled darkly and roughly wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “I'm an Omega, Alec. I'm a slave to Alphas, just like you said, so please spare me. I had good partners. I survived. I took care of my children until I was able to earn millions on my own. We're good.”

Without giving Alec a chance to reply, he fixed himself up the best that he could and went back outside to join his children. 

Alec hurried behind him, gently he wrapped his hand around Magnus’ wrist and tugged him back. 

“Alec—”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the awful stuff I said to you, Magnus. I was young and scared. I didn't mean to. Please, whatever you do, don't take them away from me.”

Magnus’ lips parted, words on his tongue to convince Alec that he had no intention of keeping the twins from him, but his mouth snapped shut as the shuffling of little feet could be heard just outside the door. 

Alec's eyes widened, he released Magnus’ hand and opened the door slowly. He hoped the doors were thick enough that them yelling couldn't be heard outside. He didn't want the kids to hear that— any of it.  

Two pairs of hazel eyes blinked up at them and Alec held his breath. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I've been looking for you, guys— Oh” Isabelle's eyes widened before a lazy smirk found its way onto her lips. “Been busy?”

Magnus scoffed while Alec rolled his hazel darts simultaneously. 

“What do you need, Isabelle?”

With all playfulness gone, Isabelle glanced over her shoulders, brown eyes darting nervously before turning back to her brother and Magnus. 

Alec frowned. His sister was never nervous so whatever it was must have been pretty damn nerve-wracking. 

“Alec, someone's here to see you.”

The finality in Isabelle's tone told him that he ought not ask any more questions, so he complied and followed behind her. Alie and Alex trailing closely behind. 

Before Alec even turned the corner, he froze. 

That scent; putrid. He’d hoped for years that he wouldn't smell it for as long as he lived but, as always, the universe had other plans to fuck him over. 

Alec walked further slowly to reveal the person that ruined his life: Robert Lightwood. 

“Hello, Son.”

Robert looked worn to his bones, his now completely bald head shone under the fluorescent light, his protruding stomach jutted out from underneath his tight Ralph Lauren shirt. 

Robert Lightwood might have only been sixty-seven years old but he looked closer to death than anything else. 

“Dad?”

Alex's tiny voice broke Alec's staring match with his father and he turned towards his children huddled behind him. 

“It's okay. Go ahead and sit with Papa. I'll just get rid of him quickly and we'll watch Flash together.”

The twins nodded, their eyes never leaving their grandfather's until Magnus’ sweet voice echoed throughout the otherwise still room as he called them to him. 

“You need to leave, Robert. You're upsetting my children.”

Robert laughed loudly and Alec flinched; it was like nails dragging against a chalkboard. “You have children? Are they Alphas? You know what to do with them if they aren't—”

Before Alec could even talk himself out of violating his own father, his hands were wrapped around Robert's throat, squeezing tightly as the man splayed helplessly, digging into his son's hands with his fingernails as he tried desperately to get the boy off him. 

“Alec, let him go. He isn't worth it.”

Alec could hear Isabelle's pleading at the back of his mind but he couldn't bring himself to listen to it. He had just followed orders like an obedient puppy when Robert had suggested that he left Magnus but he refused to sit still as Robert even breathed a negative word against his children. It hardly mattered to him what his children's second genders were. He just wanted then happy and healthy, so for Robert to even suggest that he tossed his twins out if they presented as Omegas was crossing every line imaginable. This time Alec wasn't a scared little defenceless child. He was a man who worked hard for his own and hadn't touched a dime in his bank account since leaving the Lightwood mansion. He was a well-respected Alpha but most importantly, he was a  _ father _ . 

“Alec— Alexander, let him go.”

And like a switch had gone off in Alec's head, he released his father. Robert's body crumpled to the ground, coughing and sputtering and muttering all sorts of curses but Alec couldn't be bothered by any of that because after eight years, the only person he had ever allowed to use his full name, had. It was such an odd moment to feel as giddy as he did, especially when he'd almost choked his father to death, but he did and when Aliyah rushed over to him and hugged his leg tightly, his heart soared.

“You disgusting, insolent child,” Robert wheezed out as he clumsily got to his feet. Alec scooped Alie up into his arms and to his surprise, she went willing, clinging to his neck. 

“Like I said, you're upsetting my children. Get. Out.”

Robert's nostrils flared and Isabelle stepped in front of him when he tried to charge at Alec. He huffed in annoyance as his eyes landed on Magnus — recognition flooded his features and Magnus could tell he recognised him. 

Robert's eyes darted between the children, Alec and Magnus and his eyes widened. 

“You-You got this  _ thing _ pregnant—”

“You’ll show some respect to my Omega, Robert, or I will make you.”

Robert gulped seeing such defiance in his eldest child's eyes. Never had Alec ever refused to obey. 

Isabelle walked towards the door, opened and nodded towards it. “Get out, Robert. You’re scaring my niece.”

Robert just huffed, rubbed his neck harshly and walked through the door.

Isabelle slammed it shut almost immediately and Alex rushed to her. 

Alie tightened her hold on Alec's neck and Alec patted her back soothingly. 

“He's gone now, baby. It's okay. Daddy's got you.”

“I'm so sorry, Alec. I really don't know how he got in. Is she okay?”

Alec just nodded, Alie’s grip on his neck hadn't slackened in the slightest but she okay. She was safe.

By the time Aliyah had calmed down, it was time for the twins to get settled into bed. Thirty minutes later, Alec and Magnus laid at the side of two clean children with a storybook Alex insisted they read together so that Alec could join in on the voices. 

“...And they all lived happily ever after,” Magnus finished, he placed the book down and littered Alex's face with tiny kisses, his giggles soft and happy. Then they switched sides, Alec to Alex and Magnus to Alie.

“Why is your dad so mean?” Alie asked as Alec tucked her in. 

Alec sighed and brushed messy strands of hair from his daughter's face. “I don't know. He's always been mean.”

Alie yawned and turned on her side, facing her father. “I'm sorry for being mean to you.”

“You weren't mean, baby. You were just not comfortable yet. Are you comfortable now?”

Alie nodded. “Sometimes but I still don't want you to move in with us.”

Alec nodded. He could work with that for now. 

They'd get there eventually.

Soft snores fill the room as Magnus and Alec shut the door gently behind him. 

 

“I'm sorry about today. My father's never come here before.”

“It's okay. I'm fine, the kids are fine. You're fine too.

 

You marked me—”

“I didn't mean to—”

“When you grabbed my wrist.”

Alec sighed. He honestly didn't notice. He was just trying to apologise. It felt like all he'd been doing since they reconnected— apologising to him, to the kids. 

“Then you called me your Omega.”

_ Spur of moment. _

“I hope you understand that we can never go back to that. Co-parenting might prove to be a bit of a challenge since neither of us are used to that but we'll get it done. You're amazing with them and Aliyah seems to be warming up to you a bit. I trust that you'll be the father our children deserve. Don't mess this up, Alec. Don't break their hearts too.”

And with that, Magnus retired to his bedroom, leaving Alec alone in the hallway, soaking up Magnus’ words.

He promised to do his best, to be the best. He vowed to be better than his father ever was. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Weekends are yours. I'll have them on weekdays.”

Alec frowned. 

“Can't we just split it right down the middle... kinda? You have them four days, I'll have them three?”

Maryse and her daughter, Isabelle, sat with their sock covered feet tucked underneath their bodies, flipping through a magazine regarding  _ Omegas in heat _ . He swallowed a chuckle. It was very obvious that the women had been listening in and clearly had their own opinions if the way Isabelle was twisting her lips and clutching the pages extra tight were anything to go by. 

Magnus shook his head, lips pinched tight. “That's hardly fair. They would have to be between homes and school mornings are especially hectic with twins. No offense or anything but I don't you're ready to handle that yet.”

Alec sighed, his patience stretching thin as he listened to Magnus’ ridiculous excuse as to why he shouldn't have his children for anything past the weekends. Friday afternoons to Sunday afternoons?

He definitely didn't like that especially since he'd just learned of their existence. It had proven to be an extremely difficult task being away from them for more than hour. 

“If I may,” Isabelle interrupted, smiling sheepishly as she placed her book, which was still at the first page, back on the coffee table. 

Alec shook his head fondly whilst Magnus hummed his consent. 

“Why not just move in tog—”

“No, Isabelle.”

The smile slipped from Izzy's face at Magnus’ thunderous response. 

Alec scratched the nape of his neck nervously, cleared his throat and tried to diffuse the conversation that had spread like wildfire. 

“Okay. How about this: I have them for an entire week and you have them for an entire week. I will adjust to getting the twins ready for school.”

Maryse whispered something in her daughter's ear and the young woman nodded before returning her attention to her niece and nephew’s fathers.

“That sounds good. Magnus?”

Magnus’ arms were folded tightly across his chest, his biceps bulging from his tight-fitted burgundy button up, if it could even be called a button up since the top three buttons were undone showing more muscled caramel skin than anything else. Skin Alec had pressed kisses into and—

Alec shook his head to banish the thoughts of Magnus that had started manifesting into more provocative territories. 

Magnus sighed, unhappy with the arrangement but understood that Alec had quite a bit catching up to do in the new role he had been suddenly thrust into. 

“Alright. I'll keep them this week, next week they're all yours,” Magnus explained, already gathering Alex's clothes left scattered around the living room. 

“Please don't encourage this,” Magnus intoned, gesturing around the living room. Alec chuckled softly but nodded, seeing Magnus’ seriousness. 

“Relax. I can handle my own children.”

Magnus smirked and Alec damn near fell apart. 

“Alright. You're in charge of bath time, which starts,” Magnus paused, checked the time on his diamond studded watch, and smiled, “right now.”

Alec swore under his breath because of course Magnus would appoint him to such a strenuous task but alas, he did want to learn. 

The twins were at the age where they could easily bathe themselves without much assistance but Magnus enjoyed giving them baths at night. He felt as though his children were growing way too quickly and wanted to cherish every possible moment with them. 

Remembering seeing Magnus drenched from head to toe the night before did nothing to soothe Alec’s raging nerves but he pushed it down, smiled and headed towards the bedroom the twins currently occupied. He made a mental note to head out when the twins left with Magnus to buy some paint and a few toys and gadgets for their individual rooms since Alie had complained of Alex's snoring to which Magnus laughed before mentioning that Alex definitely got the horrid snoring from his father as though snoring was some sort of hereditary trait.  

Alec sucked in a lungful of air, released it slowly then turned the knob and was met with the biggest pillow fort he'd ever seen, much bigger than the one he and Izzy had made when they were just kids and that was pretty huge. 

“Guys?”

Snickers could be heard from inside the fort but there was absolutely no way he was getting his ridiculously tall stature into that. He would get stuck without a doubt, so he just tapped his foot impatiently and waited. It worked like a charm for Magnus but did absolutely nothing for him. Five minutes later and he was still tapping like an idiot waiting for a bunch of seven-year olds.  Magnus would have his neck for this one. The twins should have already been in the bath. Schedule and all. 

He groaned and got down on his hands and knees, peeking into the fort, trying to locate his children. Giggles and shushing could be heard; louder now that he was practically right up under them. 

“Alex, Aliyah, c'mon guys. It's bath time.”

“Bit of a tough time?” An amused voice asked from the door and in haste to rise to his feet, Alec slid across the cover sheet and fell face first. 

Alex wriggled his tiny body out of his protective shield and knelt over his father, eyes widened and panicked. 

“Dad?”

Alec groaned and rolled himself over onto his back. 

His vision blurred, the room appeared to have been spinning and it was white all round. 

“You okay?” The voice asked. 

Alec groaned again and tried to push himself up which only resulting to him slipping again because who thought it was a genius idea to use silk sheets for the guest room. 

“Alright. Let me help you up.”

It took a few tries considering Alec was a six-foot-four-inch man but eventually he was up on his feet, a giggling Magnus holding onto his biceps. 

“Ha-ha, you asshole,” Alec muttered, gently shoving Magnus away from him.

Magnus laughed louder, the twins appeared worried and crowded around Alec's feet. He brushed his fingers through their hair; an attempt to soothe them and let them know that he was okay. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd startle.”

Alec glared at Magnus, who raised his hand in defeat and backed out of the room, his laughter echoing in the hallway.

“So… bath time?”

The twins just nodded and stared at each other, silently challenging the other to go first. Eventually Alex sighed and removed his shirt and pants and followed Alec into the bathroom. 

“You okay, Dad?”

Hazel eyes wide as he stripped out of his Spiderman boxers. Alec smiled and nodded towards the bathtub that Magnus had so graciously filled for him since he had obviously forgotten. Alex shivered as he dipped into the water but relaxed almost instantly as the smell of bath bomb filled his nostrils. 

It was quiet for a while. Alex quietly playing with the bubbles and Alec lost in his own mind. Images of a smiling Magnus floated through his head. It had been years since he had seen Magnus smile or laugh for that matter. Sure, he had seen him smile and laugh with their children but to actually have it aimed at him was a bit overwhelming and caused his heart to thump a little harder in his chest. It hardly mattered that Magnus was laughing  _ at _ him and not with him.

He just missed Magnus’ laugh. 

“I'm clean,” Alex announced, jerking Alec from his reverie. Alec smiled and helped his son out of bathtub, wrapping his green towel around his waist. Alex made an attempt to leave the bathroom when Alec remembered that Alex wasn't thoroughly cleaned just yet. 

“You need to brush your teeth, little dude.”

Alex pouted, stomped back over to the sink and proceeded to brush his teeth, which Alec honestly should've made him do before he took a bath because now he was a minty mess. 

Alec dunked his son back into the bathtub after he finished brushing, giving him a minute to wash himself off before he removed the plug from the tub and switched on the tap and plugged it up again so that Alie would have clean water to bathe then pushed Alex out of the door. 

_ One kid down, one more to go.  _

Alie was already changed, her plush towel wrapped all the way up to her neck. She smiled upon seeing her brother and father and hopped down from the bed. 

“I'm ready.”

Alec smiled and lifted her up. 

“Get dressed. I'll be back,” he yelled over to Alex from where he stood at the door. The little boy just nodded, still upset about having to brush his teeth. 

Alec set Alie down, turned off the tap, dropped a pink bath bomb into the water and turned to Alie who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Bath time, kiddo.”

“Okay.”

Alie still hadn't moved from where she stood, wide eyes looking up at him as though waiting for him to do something. Alec racked his brain for anything he may have missed but came up empty. 

“Uh, what's wrong?”

Alie rolled her eyes, a habit she clearly picked up from Isabelle and twirled her little fingers. 

When Alec still didn't get it, she groaned.

“Turn around.”

Alec's eyes widened. 

_ Turn around? _

_ Who is this kid? _

He spun around on his heels and turned when Alie said it was okay. He resisted the urge to laugh at the image before him. Alie was sat in the tub, bubbles fanning around her in an attempt to shield her  _ everything _ from her father. 

“All good?”

Alie nodded and Alec sat on the floor beside her. 

“So, Aliyah…”

“So, Daddy…”

Alec's heart squeezed tightly.  _ Daddy. _

He was a Daddy.

“Are you excited for school?”

Alie shrugged. “I don't know.”

“Starting a new school can be scary. I remember starting  _ Idris Elementary _ after I left  _ Clave Elementary–  _ the most prestigious private school for snobby little menaces. The kids were awful, and teachers said terrible things, so I told my parents. My dad said I should just suck it up because I was an Alpha. At that time, it was impossible to know my second gender, but he was so certain of it. Therefore, I wasn't allowed to be weak because Alphas were not weak. But my mom transferred me, unknown to him, to  _ Idris Elementary. _ It was a public school but the kids were kinder and teachers weren't awful, so I was a happy camper.”

Aliyah sighed and slid further into the tub. She stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought and Alec frowned, feeling completely useless because something was obviously bothering his daughter and he went ahead and made it about his own experience instead of just reassuring her that she would fit right in at Idris Elementary.

Twenty minutes later, Aliyah was bathed and tucked into bed, her fathers at each side of her. 

Magnus dragged a ringed finger against Aliyah's cheek and she smiled up at him.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I love you too, Papa.”

Alie’s eyes fluttered and Alec took that as his cue to kiss her goodnight. 

“Goodnight. I love you.”

Alie hugged her Teddy bear tighter and rolled onto her side. Magnus wrapped the blanket tighter around her and went over to tuck Alex in. Alec, on the other hand just stayed at Alie's bedside, watching her sleep before he was called over to Alex's side of the bed.  

“Goodnight Dad.”

“Goodnight buddy.”

With a kiss pressed to his son's forehead. Alec left the twins room, closing the door silently behind him before joining Magnus in the living room, where he was packing Alex's action figures into a wooden box. 

“Hey.”

Magnus looked up at him and smiled. 

“Don’t let Alex talk you into doing this when I'm not here. You encourage him and he'll never stop.”

Alec nodded, sliding his hands into his back pocket, just watching Magnus. There was something so oddly calming about watching Magnus clean up after their children. Maybe it had more to do with the way Magnus bent over for the toys lodged underneath the sofas and less of him actually cleaning. 

Magnus Bane, the love of his life. The man he wanted to marry someday. The man he wanted to swell with babies again and again. 

The man he wanted to love him the way he had all those years ago.

He wished he could have seen Magnus pregnant with his babies. He wanted to be there for first steps, first tooth, everything. He loved Aliyah and Alex more than anything but it bothered him to no end that he didn't see them grow up. He wasn't there to teach them how to talk or read. He missed the most precious moments. 

“How did you feel when you found out? That you were pregnant, I mean?”

Magnus sighed, covered the box with the lid and pushed it underneath the coffee table. They'd deal with that in the morning. 

“Fucking terrified. I knew I couldn't afford babies. I didn't want them. I didn't want your children. I didn't want anything to do with you—at least that's what I told myself—but I sat around waiting, hoping that you'd come back and say you didn't mean it. But you never did and well… my life had to go on.”

“I'm sorry, Magnus. Truly, I am. I never meant for any of this to happen the way it did.”

Magnus scoffed. “You didn't mean to fuck me raw? You didn't mean to tell me you didn't want me after cumming inside me?”

Alec sighed.

He was tired. 

Mentally, emotionally.

He was drained.

He loved Magnus more than anything but his father, his duties.

He wasn't that scared little boy anymore. He understood now how awful he was to Magnus but him finally understanding wouldn't change the fact that he hurt Magnus and broke every promise he had ever made to the other man. 

“Magnus please, I'm sorry. Please—”

“They'll be leaving home at 7:20am on Monday morning so if you want to see them off you have to be there by at least 7am.”

And with that, Magnus left Alec standing in the middle of the living room.

Alone.

* * *

 

 

Aliyah and Alex stood at their parents’ side, Aliyah's hand crushing her father's as they surveyed the school yard. It looked like a typical elementary school: swing sets, slides, monkey bars, kids of all varieties chattering noisily amongst themselves. Aliyah shuddered, whilst Alex just looked delighted to finally have a shot at an actual elementary school. Magnus rubbed at his daughter's back gently, noticing how tightly wound up she appeared. Alie sighed and looked up at her father, a forced smile on her lips, nodding at him. Magnus frowned but began walking them towards the red brick building. 

Aliyah, independent as ever, had already showered and dressed by the time her father arrived at their home at 6:40am, in her school uniform: knee length Royal blue skirt, white shirt tucked in and a tiny blue tie. Her hair was braided down her back into two thick plaits, blue ribbons tied at the end of her hair. She was sat flipping through a beauty magazine she had grabbed from her aunt Izzy as she waited patiently for her heart shaped pancakes. 

Magnus scooped the three pancakes from the skillet along with some blueberries, handed it to Aliyah and rushed over to the children's bathroom.

Alex was standing tiptoed in front of the sink brushing his teeth, the minty paste was everywhere, and the floor was soaked but at least he bathed himself, right?

_ Small victories. _

“Is it seven o’clock yet?”

Magnus shook his head fondly. Alex was way too excited to finally be around actual kids his age without the fear of being recognised and having his pictures flashed, as the Banes were quite popular in Indonesia. 

“If it were, you would've already been dressed. Move your butt!”

The Lightwood-Banes stopped in front of a peach coloured door, a metal plate read  **Principal's Office** in thick, bold letters.

The door was pushed open before Alec could raise his hand to knock. He frowned but the tight expression swivelled away upon noticing that it was his friend, Lydia Branwell. 

“Alec Lightwood, as I live and breathe,” Lydia chuckled, pulling her friend into a tight hug. Alec hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm, hazel eyes shining happily. 

“Lydia, it's been—”

“Far too long,” Lydia interrupted, “especially now that you have kids.”

Lydia Branwell, Alec's childhood best friend; blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a kind smile. At age fourteen, the Branwell's had migrated to London. They were only to be gone for two weeks but Lydia's father, Gavin, had fallen ill; a nasty pesky cold that was later diagnosed to be pneumonia. He died about a week later and Lydia and her mother never returned. She and Alec had tried to keep in contact over the years especially since they were ‘ _ dating’  _ but in the end, it had become too difficult and eventually letting go had seemed the better option. Alec liked to thank whatever deity there is for the small miracle because had Lydia still be around he wouldn't have dated Magnus Bane. He probably never would've come out to his family. He would've married someone he could never love; a woman nonetheless. 

“I ran into your sister, Isabelle, last week and she didn't mention the minor detail of children in the Lightwood family.” 

Alec smiled sheepishly. “Well, I only found out this week.”

Lydia's brow quirked, and Alec sent her a look that said  _ I'll explain later. _

Lydia nodded, pleased and turned to Magnus who had just been watching the exchange silently. He had known all about Lydia. Alec spoke quite highly of her once upon a time. 

“You must be their other father. Hello, I'm Lydia Branwell.”

“Magnus Bane. I know who you are. Alec had all lovely things to say about you.”

Lydia smirked and glanced at her childhood friend. 

“Did he now?”

Alec rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath at which both Magnus and Lydia chuckled. 

Alex made an impatient noise and tugged at his father's hand. Alec grinned down at the boy, hazel eyes sparkled with all the love his heart held for his son. Lydia watched on silently, her lips curved into a small smile. 

She had always known Alec's preference. He had confided in her one night. They were sat on Lydia’s front porch after Alec had offered to spend the night as they were both partnered together for a science project and Alec thought it was a good idea to just stay up and finish it so he could have time for the extra subjects he had taken on. He hadn't meant to come out, but Lydia was gushing over Mickie Lashley, and in Alec's humble opinion, the prat wasn't  _ that _ attractive. Lydia was clearly exaggerating like the majority of girls did at school so in an attempt to shut his friend up he said, “Joshua Yale is way hotter. Are you blind?”

Upon realizing his statement, Alec's eyes widened, lips parted in shook. Lydia's mouth snapped close as she turned to look at him. Alec waited, expecting the look of disgust but it never came. Instead Lydia chuckled, nudged him with her shoulders and in a teasing voice said, “I guess. He's nerd hot. You like the hot nerds?”

Alec felt himself relax visibly and chuckled, shoving Lydia playfully. 

After finishing their project, they had spent the rest of the night talking boys and crushes. 

Lydia was happy for her friend for being brave enough to take control of his own happiness. 

“Good morning, Miss Branwell,” Aliyah offered, smiling up at her principal. Alex snorted and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like  _ teacher's pet _ under his breath. Magnus glared at him and he pouted. 

“Good morning, Miss Branwell,” he muttered looking down at his shoes. 

Lydia chuckled and greeted the children back with much enthusiasm. The blonde woman stepped aside and allowed the family into her office. It was very Lydia, Alec thought. Brick coloured walls, two large windows that allowed her to see directly into the playground, a sensible mahogany desk covered neatly with piles of papers and pens stacked carefully beside the other, large bookcases, a few medals and trophies she had been presented with over the many years. Alec smiled softly as he took in his environment. His friend had always loved children and had hoped to incorporate them into whatever occupation she had decided on, one way or another. If there was anyone he trusted his kids with more, it would definitely be Lydia Branwell. 

They spent twenty minutes discussing the rules of the school and the percentage mark each school's term. Though they were just third graders their pass mark was 80%. Failure to accommodate, at the end of the school year, the child/children with the fewest marks would be encouraged to attend Summer classes in an attempt to bring their grades up. If they refused or failed, said child would be left behind to repeat the same year. Alex's eyes practically bulged out his head upon hearing that. Aliyah looked smug and way too confident about her abilities to easily score the mark. 

“Any questions?” Lydia asked after giving them a brief rundown of their school. 

“That'll be all,” Magnus said kindly, reaching out to shake Lydia’s hand followed closely by Alec. 

“Get them to class. They have about ten minutes before their teacher arrives.”

Alec nodded obediently, offered his hand to Aliyah who took it easily and set off on their way.

* * *

 

 

“Is this what sending your children to school feels like?” Magnus groaned, busying himself with baking oatmeal cookies for the twins. Alec chuckled, popping a cookie into his mouth. “I think so, yes.”

Magnus sniffled, mixing the batter far too aggressively. His face and hair were covered in flour from how often he touched it. 

“Isn't it time to get them yet?” Magnus asked, pouring the batter into the pan he had waiting, before putting it into the oven to bake. 

Alec glanced at the clock which read 9:10am, trying to choke down his amusement. 

“Magnus, it's been an hour. We've still a few more before we need to pick them up. Just relax.”

“I miss them,” Magnus offered weakly and without even thinking, Alec reached over and pulled Magnus into his arms, flush against his chest. Magnus stiffened, breath hot against Alec's neck as the taller man hugged him tightly. 

“Uh, thank you?”

Alec pulled back, pupils blown and breathing heavier, his canines appeared longer and Magnus could've sworn he heard him  _ growl.  _

“I-I... sorry. I should leave.”

Magnus blinked.

“It's fine, Alec. Really. Just sit and eat your cookies.”

“I-I can't. Fuck! S-sorry. I have to go.”

The slamming of the front door and the revving of the car was all that could be heard as a confused Magnus stood awkwardly in the middle of his kitchen, pan of freshly baked cookies in hand. 

Thirty minutes had passed since Alec rushed out of Magnus' home. Magnus was a tad bit worried about the way the man had stormed out. Magnus was sat at the kitchen island, feet crossed delicately at the ankles as he nibbled on a cookie. The mash-up his children had created for him shattered across the still room. Magnus dusted his hand clean, hopped down from the stool and made his way over to his leather bag to retrieve his iPhone.

Isabelle.

_ Why would Isabelle be calling at this hour? _

“Iz—”

“Hello Magnus, how are you?”

The forced cheerfulness evident in her voice. He pictured her lips stretched wide enough to twitch and immediately a frown spread across Magnus’ face like wildfire.

“Isabelle, what's wrong?”

The dark-haired woman sighed heavily and immediately Magnus was set on edge. 

Alec. 

The kids are just getting to know him. What happened to him? Did he get into some sort of accident? Was he— was he  _ dead? _

“Calm down. You'll run yourself mad. He's okay. He just had a bit of  _ problem  _ that needs attending to...”

Magnus frowned. “I don't quite get it—”

“An unavoidable problem. You know those, Magnus, being a werewolf and all.”

Magnus blinked, the image becoming clearly the more Isabelle went on. 

“You mean—”

“He's in a rut and you, Magnus Bane, seem to be the only who knows how to trigger it.

Magnus gaped. He could only imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. 

“I didn't even touch him,” he settled for lamely, which Isabelle groaned at. 

“I didn't. He hugged me after I said I missed the kids then he started apologising and then left!”

Isabelle remained so quiet that Magnus had feared she had hung up. He dragged the phone away from his ear quickly but to his surprise and relief the call was still connected so he pressed the speaker to his ear again and waited patiently for Isabelle to start speaking again. 

A sigh. 

Then she began speaking in a slow, hushed voice. 

“You know how my brother is. You as much as look at him and he basically cums all over himself.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec had driven way into the woods; a place only he knew. It had been his escape for whenever life got too much, and it had way too often than he cared to admit. He barely made it out of his car before his alabaster skin started splitting like that of a tree bark. Wiry, black hair sprouted. Kind hazel eyes melted into a pool of deep green. His bones moved under his skin like some sort of mechanical child's toy; audible cracks sliced through him. He had long gotten used to his transforming but a transformation through an unexpected rut was another thing altogether; a more painful thing.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos would be appreciated. I'd like to know how you guys feel about this new story.  
> Please point out errors you might find  
> Don't be shy


End file.
